Consequences
by louann97
Summary: Ex-cons Klaus, Caroline and the rest of the gang have pulled off the biggest job of a lifetime, they're rich, eliminated their enemies and evaded the authorities. However, when one of their own goes missing, they realize that there will always be 'One Last Job' ...AU. Klaroline, among other pairings. SEQUEL TO ONE LAST JOB.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read 'One Last Job' you may want to read it first, as this is a sequel.**

**Hello! – So as you know I finished my other story 'One Last Job' quite a while back, but I had quite a few requests for a sequel, so here's my attempt at one! **

**Admittedly, I have no idea where this story is going, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Caroline's POV**

It seemed that being rich and in love wasn't all that it was made out to be. I had multiple bikes in my garage that I took out for a spin at least twice a day, my house overlooked the gorgeous ocean, and I'd only been married a year, so Niklaus and I were still in the stages of marital bliss. Despite the life of love and luxury that we lived in, I have to admit...

I'm bored.

I miss the concentration and effort that has to go into pulling off a successful job. I miss the race of adrenaline that kicks in and surges through my entire body as I carry out a mission. I miss the thrill of racing away and not looking back when I complete a job and feel an amazing sense of achievement.

More than anything I miss my friends; I miss Elena living practically two minutes away from me. I miss Bonnie, who has now finished her medical course and is now a fully qualified doctor. Elena and Bonnie are always so busy; Stefan and Elena have moved in together and started their own business, a school in self-defense no less. Bonnie's engaged to Kol and is either always busy with him or if not, patients. Neither Elena nor Bonnie seems to have any time for me anymore.

I guess that's what happens when you're still hiding from the authorities, glancing over your shoulder at every opportunity and your friends are free citizens.

Niklaus and I had started up our own auto shop, doing small repairs on cars and bikes and whatever else needs mending. Which in this case was mostly lawn-mowers; the call for things like cars around here is minimal, people don't get out much, and they prefer to laze around on the island soaking up the sunshine and relaxing. Nik is doing well selling his paintings, he'd made a real name for himself around these parts; everyone in the area wanted to be the proud owner of one of his pieces of art. I, on the other hand, have nothing to do; I need a mission, a job, a purpose; anything other than sitting around doing nothing all day.

I rolled over in bed and stared lovingly at Nik sleeping silently beside me; I loved Niklaus, I loved him so much, and I would do anything for him; therefore I didn't dare mention to him the boredom that I felt these days, he would feel personally offended, and anyway it wasn't exactly like we had anywhere else to go. Two ex-cons like us would be snapped up by law enforcement in no time; as soon as we set foot out of this no-extradition zone we would be grabbed and chucked into a prison cell.

I sighed and turned over in bed; doing nothing all day meant that I was awake half the night. I wasn't happy, but I'd resigned myself to this life now. Maybe sometime in the future Niklaus and I would have children; we hadn't spoken much about the subject yet, but he came from a large family and I knew he loved his siblings; and the way he acted around children made me know instinctively that he would make a fantastic father.

'Buzzzzz'

'Buzzzzzzz'

'Buzzzzzzzzzz'

I reached over to grab my vibrating phone from the dresser beside me; who the hell was calling me at this time of night?!

Reading the caller ID showed the words 'Bonnie calling'. I rolled my eyes in exasperation; trust her to call at this time. I pressed green and brought the phone to my ear.

"So I don't hear from you for months and then this is the time that you choose to call?" I exclaimed bitchily, hoping she felt guilty.

My plan backfired as all I heard in response was sobbing at the end of the phone.

"Bon, what's the matter?" I inquired, immediately taking on a soothing tone, answering the phone like a bitch really was a mistake on my part.

"They. Came. ... Took." Was all she managed to splutter out.

"Gone. Kol...taken." She continued to rasp out through her sobs. My eyes widened as I finally understood what she was saying. I rapidly shook Niklaus awake beside me; he came alert quickly, staring inquisitively at me through concerned eyes.

"Who took Kol, Bonnie?" I asked her gently, both to clarify the situation and to illustrate to Klaus what the problem was.

"I d-d-don't know." She muttered out, whilst taking deep breaths.

"It's fine Bonnie, everything is going to be just fine." I continued.

"No... No it isn't; you don't understand. Whoever they are they've got Elijah too, and they just tried to break into Damon and Rebecca's house." She said horrified.

I was left dumbstruck by the information she was giving me.

"Are you telling me there is someone after the Mikaelson family?" I said slowly, whilst staring at Niklaus intently. I grasped his hand in mine tightly as I felt my face begin to pale.

And then we heard a smashing sound downstairs...

**Hope this hasn't disappointed you!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**:D**


	2. Intruder

**Klaus's POV**

"Caroline; stay right here love, I'll be back in a minute." I whispered gently to her, before rising from the bed and pulling out the baseball bat that I keep securely tucked away as a security measure for times just like this.

"No Niklaus; you can't go down there alone!" She exclaimed indignantly, the rise of her voice making me flinch. I didn't want the intruder to know we were onto them.

"Shhh, relax sweetheart; it could be nothing..." I replied half-heartedly, giving her a quick smile and a kiss before making my way towards the door.

I heard several more bangs and crashes as I slowly began to descend the staircase; I knew this was not good news. Not good news at-all. If Kol and Elijah had disappeared, and Becca and Damon's house had also been broken into, then something was definitely up. A series of thoughts spiraled through my mind; my family, The Mikaelsons, had done multiple bad things in our time; chosen the wrong targets and definitely pissed off the wrong people. It seemed now we could possibly be feeling the consequences. All I knew was that there was no way I was going to let Caroline get mixed up in whatever this was.

I reached the end of the staircase and stared through our living room and into the kitchen. Before me were two men, well I assumed they were men, dressed head to toe in black and wearing balaclavas. They had already smashed many of our belongings and were now just waiting for something; waiting for me it seemed.

"Ah Niklaus; we were wondering how long it would take you to come and see what was happening..." The first one said menacingly, whilst taking a step forward and pointing a gun in my direction. The smaller one beside him fidgeted slightly; I got the impression he was not happy with what was going on.

"What do you want?" I inquired simply, keeping my voice low and even.

"Well I guess it would be a good start for you to drop that bat; then maybe we can get to the talking part..." He continued voice thick with sarcasm; oh well, he did have the upper hand after-all. I released the bat I was holding and let it clatter to the floor.

"Are you here to take me like you did with my brothers?" I asked quickly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Sorry bro; I don't know about any brothers, all I know is that you've got to come with me." He responded raising his gun at me once more; little did he know I wouldn't resist capture, despite the fact I obviously had better expertise than him, I didn't want to take any risks. Now that Caroline was my wife I had to consider her too.

"Go tie him up." The guy gestured to the smaller man beside him.

"Don't touch my husband!" I heard a voice exclaim as Caroline came bursting through the back door; she grabbed a knife from the block on the counter and stabbed it hard into the intruders back. He dropped the gun as his body slumped. I stared in shock; I hadn't seen this side of Caroline for a while; not since the last job.

She pulled the knife brutally from the guys back and slung it on the side, before placing both hands around his neck and twisting hard. The smaller man stood rigid with shock beside me as he winced at the sound of his partner's neck breaking.

Caroline shoved the man's body away and turned to face us, I bound the smaller man's hands and pulled the balaclava from his head.

Caroline and I were both shocked to discover a woman beneath the disguise.

I did the first thing I could think of; I pulled a chair from the table and sat her firmly down in it, before binding her to the chair once more.

"Caroline love, we need to talk; can we step into the kitchen for a moment?" I said seriously, staring intently at her. She nodded simply, and turned back into the kitchen. I followed and closed the door behind us.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs sweetheart; I was handling this." I said chastising.

"Well if you didn't notice Niklaus; I just saved your life!" She exclaimed, with the expression on her face that told me I was officially in her bad-books.

"I could have gotten myself out of that love, I am Niklaus Mikaelson after-all; and I didn't want you to have to get your hands dirty." I said sincerely.

"Well, _honey; _if you hadn't already noticed my hands were pretty damn dirty before I even met you! I've spent the majority of my life lying and thieving and you know that; why are you all of a sudden acting as if I'm some kind of innocent; why couldn't you have just let me come with you earlier, I could have helped and then maybe I wouldn't have just had to kill that guy! Ohmygod; you always do have to the alpha male don't you!?" She shouted at me, her pale complexion beginning to redden as her curls cascaded around her face whilst she shook her head in annoyance.

I bit back a scathing response that began to build in my throat and pursed my lips tightly. I loved Caroline so much; so much so that I'd seemed to have forgotten that she and I were so alike, and that she could look after herself.

"I'm sorry love, I just feel this irresistible need to protect you 24/7; I know you can look after yourself, but if I didn't have you I don't know what the bloody hell I'd do..." I muttered out gently; watching as her face softened and a smile began to form on her features.

"Okay, apology accepted." She responded simply.

"So, how did you get down here?" I asked jokingly with a smirk on my face.

"I umm... Climbed out the window, down the drainpipe and then picked the lock on the back door. Hence me bursting into the kitchen and saving your ass." She said laughing.

"Bloody hell love; you climbed down the drainpipe from 3 stories up in your pajamas. That is something I would have _loved _to see." I responded cheekily; both of us laughing now.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get back to sorting out the girl we've got tied up in the living room?" Caroline replied; her laughter quickly drying up as she returned to business mode.

We paced back into the living room and came face to face with a girl crying intently as she stared at her bound feet. Caroline knelt down beside her chair and stared at her; whilst I stood behind her, this was a good tactic, it made a person feel boxed in, claustrophobic, and increased the likelihood of giving us decent information.

"Why are you here?"

"Who do you work for?" I fired the questions at her quickly whilst gripping her shoulder tightly and squeezing.

"No please, I'll tell you whatever you want to know; just please _please _don't hurt me! Please don't do to me what you did to him!" The girl gasped out, her crying intensifying as she spoke.

Caroline placed her hand gently on the girl's knee and spoke soothingly:

"Okay, okay; stop crying it's fine, we won't hurt you as long as you tell us what we want to know." She pulled another chair from the table and sat opposite the girl; I mimicked her actions.

Once we were both seated, her tears began to dry up.

"So why are you here?" I inquired once more, softly this time.

"They sent me here; they sent me here to collect you NIklaus. This is my first time out the compound. My first task and I failed!" The girl exclaimed, beginning to cry once again.

My eyes widened as she spoke the word 'compound'; it sounded _way_ too organized and clinical for some random kidnap and ransom.

"Who do your work for?" I asked my tone frosty as I began to suspect I would dislike the answer.

**Caroline's POV**

I saw a change in Niklaus as a worried expression took over his face; it's one that I hadn't seen in a while, it looked suspiciously like guilt to me.

"Who do you work for?" He repeated once again, his tone becoming colder and colder.

"You've got to understand, they made me do this; I didn't want to be put into the program; they threatened my friends and my family, I'm not a killer, a liar, a cheat or a con-artist. I just led a normal life. I, April Young, was just a normal everyday school teacher before they came and took me. They said they saw potential in me; I don't know what though. I didn't want this I promise you; I didn't want to have to come after you!" She continued helplessly.

"TELL ME WHO YOU WORK FOR!" Niklaus roared, his cheeks coloring as he spat the words at her.

"You already know! The Organization of course! They want your family back Niklaus; I may be just a new recruit, but even I know that much; they want the Mikaelsons back." She screamed back at him, her response triggering something within him.

"AAAAAAH." Niklaus spun on his heels, grabbing the vase off the table and hurling it at the wall. Kicking his chair to the floor and breaking it to pieces whilst roaring in what seemed to be pure fury. He pulled the mirror to the floor in his rage and sank to his knees with his head in his hands. Whimpers of anger still managing to escape his lips.

I was horrified; never ever before had I seen him snap like this, yes I'd seen him angry; but this was a whole new level. I approached him carefully and sat down beside him, clasping his hands in mine.

"Niklaus, what's the matter?" I asked soothingly as I rubbed his shoulders and pulled him into my embrace. I felt his breathing slow as he began to compose himself. He rose from the floor and held out his hand to help me up. He had a haunted expression on his face; one which I knew I _definitely _did not like.

"Sit down love; there's something I need to tell you…"

**Hello!  
So I know that was kind of a mean ending, but hopefully it will make you read on to the next chapter! **

**I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter; I'm so glad to hear that people are looking forward to what this sequel has in store. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have time it would be lovely if you could write a review so I can hear what you think!**

**Thanks :D**


	3. Kidnap

**Caroline's POV**

"No...no no no no... Stay the hell away from me!" I screamed at Niklaus; unable to form coherent sentences.

"Relax love, that's all in the past now." He replied soothingly.

"Well you didn't tell me did you?" I shouted, picking up a dish from the side and hurling it at him in my rage; unfortunately rather than it smacking him in the face he caught it.

I was so angry, upset and annoyed that I was finding it practically impossible to think straight. All I wanted to do was get some form of revenge on Klaus; make him pay for keeping secrets from me. April was still tied up in the living room; she really must think we are a very dysfunctional family.

"I didn't intend to hide it from you sweetheart, I was going to tell you eventually; I was just waiting for the right time..." Niklaus continued, his cheek beginning to redden in embarrassment as I could see straight through his lies. He wasn't going to tell me; in fact he looked pretty pissed by the fact that this situation had forced him to tell me.

"That. Isn't. Something. You. Keep. From. Someone." I spat at him, exaggerating every word in fury.

"I know love, I'm so sorry." He continued, slowly moving towards me once more.

"Stay away Nik. Please; I don't even know you anymore..." I said sadly, the anger beginning to dissipate and hurt really beginning to set in.

"It's still me love, just with a different past now."

"The fact that you didn't tell me you and your family were basically contract assassins and all round 'you pay we do whatever you need' kind of people is indicating a serious flaw in our marriage _and _your life choices. You spent your early life being trained in This Organization place to become a killer, and you didn't think it appropriate to tell me." I gave a sigh of exhaustion as I finished talking, continuing to shake my head in shock and exasperation.

Niklaus stared at me blank faced, guilt and regret very evident on his face.

"I'm going out Niklaus; please don't try and follow me, because right now I'm having trouble even looking at you..." I said simply, before taking my coat off the rack, pulling on some shoes and opening the door. Yes, I really was going to take a walk in my pajamas; anything to get away from him right now.

"Okay love." He replied, nodding his head sadly.

**Klaus's POV**

I watched as Caroline turned and left; she was disgusted by me and my family, by what we used to be and who we used to be. I couldn't blame her either; the time my family and I had spent in The Organization was not pretty, but we'd had no other option. My father had chased us from our home in England and continued to hunt us to every corner of the globe. We had no other option than learn how to protect ourselves, when The Organization came into contact with us it seemed stupid to decline the offer, they trained us and we killed our father. Our mother had an opportunity to re-marry; we parted ways from The Organization on not-so-good terms and now it seemed they wanted us back.

I regret the lives that I had to take, and the people I had to cheat and lie to; but ultimately it had been worth it. Since then our family had lived a life of peace; no longer looking over our shoulders every couple of second's wondering if our father's men had finally found us. No, we were stronger now, powerful now.

I ran a hand through my hair in thought, it had been a long _long_ night, I was exhausted and my wife had just walked out on me. The fact that she had taken no belongings left me optimistic that she would be back, she knew how much I loved her and I was sure that somehow, if there was a way, we'd get through this.

It was time to release April though; she'd made it clear to us that she hadn't wanted to have any involvement with The Organization, but they'd threatened her. Therefore, it seemed that my best option was to let her go, release her and give her the opportunity to get her life back.

"Go, go and find your friends and family." I said simply as I unbound her from the chair and undid the ties on her hands. I could see tears beginning to form again in her eyes as relief washed over her.

"Thank you so much Klaus, I will never forget this. I will remember you as the man who gave me the chance to start over. If you need any help, with anything, no matter how big or small, feel free to get in touch with me. I don't know if I'd be any use, but I would love to help." She said thankfully.

I nodded simply and led her towards the front door.

"Go and find peace April, forget the lives you took during training, it was the only way you could have survived." I muttered softly, knowing how traumatic training in The Organization was; I'd had many flashbacks of my experiences, and they were not pretty...

I watched April run from my house, eager to get away and restart her life. I shook my head once more in disbelief; not quite believing how awful this day had turned out to be. I slumped down on the sofa and closed my eyes, imagining none of this had ever happened. After a moment or two, I stood and stared around me; the house was a complete and utter bloody mess. I knew that Caroline would want to start clearing up the moment she got back, so I decided that it was in my best interest to beat her to it. I grabbed the broom from the kitchen and swept up all of the pieces of broken glass and china into a pile, before transferring it all into a large black sack. I pulled the cracked mirror from the wall and put it in the bin. I straightened up all of the furniture and put the surviving chairs back by the table.

Yes; it looked much better now, I'd done a pretty good job. However, I hadn't yet had any inspiration on what to do with the body that lay slumped on the kitchen floor. Oh well, I'd deal with that later...

I looked at my watch and saw that Caroline had been gone for nearly an hour; the thought worried me slightly, but like she told me, she was a grown up and could look after herself. I grabbed my stopwatch from the kitchen and started the timer; I sat back on the sofa and fell asleep with it in my hand.

**Caroline's POV**

I paced angrily down the street, and before I knew it I was a long way from our neighborhood.

The news that Niklaus gave me really had stunned me; I couldn't quite believe it at first, but I knew that Nik wouldn't joke about things like that. I understood how brutal his father Mikael had been, so I could see his reasoning for wanting to protect himself; but I still couldn't help but think -how many innocents had he killed?

I pushed the thoughts from my mind, this was meant to be an opportunity for me to clear my head, not dwell on the things he had just told me. I shook my head roughly, quite literally hoping to rid my mind of any thoughts of contract killers and dead people.

I'd made Niklaus out to be so bad; but just like I'd told him earlier, I'd done many bad things in my lifetime so far, and I'd proved that once again by killing that man in my kitchen earlier. Gosh, NIk and I really were a pair; a match made in heaven some said, that is how I knew when I got back to our house I was going to give him the biggest hug ever and tell him that we could definitely put the past behind us. There was no point dwelling on something that neither of us could change.

Because I had been so deep in thought I'd lost track of what had been going on around me, and as I looked up I took in the sight of about six figures dressed in black looming ahead of me. That did not look good...

I tried to keep my calm, and decided rather than killing anyone else tonight I should just turn back and act like I hadn't even seen them. I spun around and began to walk in the direction I had just came, however more figures emerged.

I was surrounded.

"Caroline Forbes. You are outnumbered. It is in your best interest to come with us." A cold voice said.

Man, I hated this guy; not just because he had pointed out the obvious, but because he was right. I had no choice other than to surrender, and I really _really _hated giving up. Despite this, I fell to my knees and placed my arms behind my back. I felt a figure come up behind me and bind my hands; I was then pulled roughly to my feet and led firmly away.

"What about Niklaus;I thought you wanted him, not me?" I asked quietly, hoping to get as much information from these thugs as possible.

"Oh, Niklaus has made it clear that he has no wish to help us. Don't you worry he is being dealt with..." The man said in a tone which I definitely didn't like.

"What do you mean 'being dealt with'?" I inquired, with a guarded tone.

"Well, if you're that interested, I'll just have to show you…"

**Klaus's POV**

When I awoke I saw that the stopwatch showed that another hour had passed; Caroline had been gone two hours and I knew that something had definitely happened. I got up from the couch, went upstairs and pulled on some clothes, before grabbing my old gun from the wardrobe and sticking it in one of my pockets. I pulled on a coat and stepped outside.

I'd search the neighborhood first.

After looking around for at least half hour with no luck and the neighborhood seeming just that too quiet I realized something had happened to her; she wouldn't have wandered so far away this early in the morning. Caroline was methodical, she liked things to be the same; she would have gone her normal route she took for a walk, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

I decided my best bet was to go home and get in contact with someone who could help me find her. I jogged quickly back home, when I reached the end of our road I saw something that did not fill me with confidence. The air was thick with smoke and it stank of ash and burning; it all seemed to be coming from my house. I sprinted the rest of the street and came face to face with my house on fire. That bastard from earlier must have had friends.

I was indecisive about what to do next. But the one thing I knew I needed to get out of the country and find Caroline was my passport, and money. All of which were inside the house which was rapidly burning.

I had to go inside.

I pulled off my coat and tugged my jumper over my head; I wrapped it securely around my head and decided to breathe through the fabric as it would reduce my inhalation of smoke. Any minute now the fire brigade would be here, and in turn… the police; and I definitely could not explain this to them.

Carefully, I approached the house and kicked down the front door, the flames had not yet reached the front of the house. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom; from the wardrobe I pulled out a box, one which Caroline and I had labeled 'Emergency box'; inside were fake passports, driving licenses, credit cards, rolls of cash and several pay as you go mobile phones. I emptied it all into a bag, before also grabbing some clothes for both myself and Caroline; I was optimistic she would be safe and back in my arms soon. I slung the bag over my shoulders and approached the top of the stairs; I let out a cough as I felt the smoke tickling my lungs, the flames were beginning to lick the foot of the staircase.

I slowly made my way back down the stairs, the flames had weakened the structure and I didn't want to go falling through them. I could hear the sound of sirens in the distance; and the only good thing that came out of this was the fact that the body in the kitchen would be burnt to ash and no-one would ever find out what Caroline had done to him. Maybe, if we were lucky people would think I died in this house and then that would give me some freedom to search for Caroline without having people in pursuit of me.

I burst out the front door and ran around the side to our garage, I unlocked the door quickly and pulled out the Ducati I had bought Caroline for her birthday; I knew as long as I was riding this I would always feel close to her.

I wheeled it along the pavement until I reached the end of the street. I then turned it on and revved the engine when the sirens reached the opposite end of the street. Those things were so loud and the smoke was so thick, no one would have seen or heard me slip away. It really was the perfect cover.

**Caroline's POV**

They loaded me into some kind of helicopter; they placed a headset and goggles on my head and strapped me securely into the seat. I could barely move an inch. They had opted for one of those ones with no doors, from up high you get such an amazing view from the scenery below.

However, my view wasn't quite so great.

Below me I could see hundreds of smoke clouds and a house being consumed by flames. The thug had seated me here deliberately; he'd wanted me to see this.

That was my house.

They were burning my house to the ground with my husband inside.

The pilot turned on the radio, and on the local news they were informing the public of the fire. I heard the words:

"We've found one confirmed body inside, it is that of a middle aged male; right now the evidence is inconclusive, but due to the setting we are pretty sure he burned to death."

I let out a huge sob as I heard the woman speak the news I was so afraid to hear.

My Husband was dead.

**Hello!  
So I thought I'd update early as I read your reviews and it inspired me to write!  
A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading, following and reviewing, it would be great if you could review as I love to hear from you. **

**See you at the next chapter!**


	4. Silas

**Caroline's POV**

I felt the tears trickle down my face as earthshaking sobs escaped my body; all I could think was the last thing I'd said to Niklaus was that I couldn't even look at him, he'd died thinking I hated him, and right now all I wanted to do was see him.

The journey in this damn helicopter was taking hours; or what felt like hours anyway. The thugs were getting increasingly frustrated by my sobs, and eventually one of them leant over and injected me with something into my arm.

"Ouch." I spat out at him, annoyed by the invasion of privacy.

"Don't worry babe; this is going to make you feel better." He said, leering down at me.

I felt my head nod and my vision began to blur; the scene around me beginning to spin. The bastard had injected me with a sleeping drug.

**Niklaus's POV**

My first plan of action once I'd left the neighborhood was to get hold of Stefan as soon as possible. Luckily, he'd picked up immediately and it was very convenient how he and Elena just so happened to buy themselves a private helicopter with the money they earned from the last job. Stefan assured me himself and Elena would be here in about 5 hours to pick me up and get me the bloody hell out of here.

I lay down on the grass in the field. Contemplating my many options of getting Caroline, Kol and Elijah back; at least I knew now who had taken them.

The Organization were a rogue company set up by some ex-government operatives; their job being to recruit people to carry out assassinations and any other jobs that high paying customers required. The funny thing was, back when I'd worked for them we'd often found ourselves doing dirty jobs for other countries governments. Many times I'd felt a traitor, but I'd been taught there that we did all jobs required of us.

The life my family and I had lived there was one of luxury; we were provided with whatever we wished, we were however, effectively prisoners. The last mission we'd had before leaving was to assassinate a high profile target, someone involved in some talk with missiles and the invasion of various countries. My whole family had been placed on the job as it was one of utmost importance, and we were the best operatives there. We carried out the task perfectly and made our escape at the same time; we killed our father and freed ourselves, we were so free it was wonderful. Nevertheless, it seemed that The Organization had been keeping tabs on us the whole time.

However, I now did have the upper hand. They thought they had eliminated me; and I knew where their base was... well, if it was still where it was when I was part of it. This meant that I could get a team together, and get in and out as soon as possible. Collect my family and return back to our lives. On the other hand, I knew that we'd have to destroy the base to make sure that they had no resources to try and hunt us down again.

My brain overloading with the many plans I had to make, I slumped back down in the grass and closed my eyes.

"Hurry Stefan..." I muttered out, as I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep; knowing that my dreams would be plagued by images of my family.

**Caroline's POV**

When I finally awoke I found myself feeling like I'd been hit by a ten ton truck; my eyelids were so heavy, my mouth was dry and my legs were weak.

Man... They really had shot me up with the strong stuff.

I sat up from the bed I found myself in and stared around. I was in a medium sized room; it was filled with a bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, a mirror, an arm-chair and an en-suite bathroom. I frowned slightly as I took everything in; shouldn't I be in some prison cell or something? Maybe these people intended to torture me with kindness.

I rose from the bed, shaky on my jelly-like legs; I grasped the furniture around me and helped navigate myself towards the door. I placed my hand on the door and discovered it to be made of extremely thick steel, there was a small circular shaped window, I peeked through and saw a guard waiting outside. I re-assessed the door and saw that it was bolted from the outside. These people had put up the pretense of comfort, but I was very obviously a prisoner; hence the heavily bolted door and the armed guard outside.

Being trapped in this almost-too nice room infuriated me; I banged hard on the window to get the man's attention.

"HEY! Let me out!" I exclaimed loudly; I was tempted to throw in some expletives, but I didn't want to piss anyone off too soon.

"All in good time; get showered and put this on..." The man trailed off, before opening the compartment at the base of the door and pushing a box through towards me.

"Um... Okay?" I replied, unsure how I was meant to respond to that.

I picked up the box and opened the lid; laying the contents on the bed.

"You. Are. Kidding. Me." I shook my head in exasperation as I took in the sight. It was a black leather outfit, pretty much resembling a cat suit, and I knew once on it would leave nothing to the imagination.

Not only was I their prisoner, but they wanted me to look like some kind of hooker too.

Great.

I gave a huff of annoyance as I realized I was going to get no answer. Instead I threw the outfit back on the bed and made my way towards the bathroom; I may have been kidnapped but at least I had a shower. The bathroom was pretty plain; it contained a bathtub with a shower, a sink, a toilet and a mirror. I turned on the shower, giving the water a chance to heat up if necessary, also adding to their water bill hopefully. I removed my clothes slowly and stared down at my hands as I saw the wedding ring sitting comfortably on my finger; I couldn't wear it in the shower, but taking it off would really separate me from Niklaus once and for-all.

Nevertheless, I slipped it from my finger and put it carefully in the soap dish; before I knew it tears were already slipping down my cheeks and sobs began to escape me. I stepped into the shower and the water mixed with my tears, I immediately began to feel better and more refreshed. I lathered the shampoo into my hair, washed it out and turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel from the side and dried myself off.

I was stunned to discover they had even gone as far as to put a hair dryer in the room…hmm…they almost seemed a little _too _prepared. Oh well, I grabbed it and turned it on swiftly, wanting to dry my hair quickly, get out of this room and discover what the hell is going on.

Once my hair was dry I strode from the bathroom and pulled out the outfit, at the bottom of the box I also found spare underwear; I slipped it on and then slowly began to pull on the outfit they had so _generously _left for me. It clung to me like a second skin and showed everything possible, I let out a shudder as I thought of the people that would see me like this, I Caroline Forbes, was strong and brave, but one thing I just couldn't stand was leering…

I knocked on the door quickly and peered through the window.

"Hey! You can let me out now! I'm ready!" I exclaimed loudly, my voice ringing around the room.

"Okay, stand back, we're opening the door." I did as I was told and stood and listened as I heard the turning of many latches and the door finally swinging open. The man was tall and muscular; he strode towards me and I held my hands out to be cuffed. He snapped the cuffs securely around my wrists and led me out of the room, we began to walk down a small corridor that seemed as if it would go on forever; I looked up and saw many video cameras along the expanse of ceiling – it seemed that these people were no strangers to people attempting to escape.

"So what's your name?" I asked in the most cheerful voice I could muster as I was led down the hall.

"None of your business girl." The man replied, and I noticed he had a strong accent; however I couldn't quite decide where it was from.

"Well I think it is my business to know each and every name of those involved in the killing of my husband." I continued, my cheerful voice beginning to take on a hysterical tone as I felt a wave of sadness hit me again.

"Niklaus Mikaelson was absolute scum; the worlds a better place without him." The man said curtly as we approached a large room. I felt anger take over, and all I saw was red as the man spoke about Nik in such a disgusted tone.

"Don't you dare say that? You don't know a single thing about him! You don't know what he's really like! I exclaimed, the words quite literally exploding from me; I began to struggle viciously as he continued to lead me into the room, I kicked, stamped and attempted to bite every piece of him in my view. I wanted to make him pay for what he'd said. I threw out my elbow viciously and caught him in the stomach, his grip loosened on me as the blow hit.

I pulled myself free and ran forward. I turned back to see if the man was pursuing me, and I ran straight into someone, arms grasped me tightly and I tried to wriggle free… No chance; this persons grip was as tight as steel.

"Really Vaughn, you couldn't even bring her to me without messing up; get the hell out of my sight!" The man said mercilessly, in a tone that I felt afraid of, despite the fact it wasn't even aimed in my direction.

"Yes Silas; I mean… sir, Yes Sir." The man, called Vaughn apparently, stuttered out before turning and leaving quickly… I didn't blame him.

"Now Caroline, please come and sit; we have much to discuss." Silas said as he led me towards a chair at the end of a long table tucked in the corner of the room.

I sat down and did I was told as his voice practically oozed authority, I gave a shiver as I felt his fingertips trail over the back of my shoulders as he made his way towards his seat.

"Hmm… I really did pick that outfit well; you looking absolutely gorgeous my dear, no wonder you caught Niklaus's eye…" Silas said, assessing me with his eyes, I could practically see him having sex with me in his mind.

Gross.

"Well thanks to you, whether I caught '_Niklaus's eye' _or not doesn't really matter seeing as he's dead." I said bluntly, staring intently at this Silas guy; I wanted to show him that scary or not, I wasn't going to follow his shit. No-one killed someone close to me and got to sleep easily at night, or sleep at all for that matter…

"Now, now there's no need to be like that Miss Forbes; that's all water under the bridge now, Niklaus is dead and you're here with us. A very desirable outcome if I say so myself." He purred disgustingly, not even bothering to hide the smugness from his tone.

"And why do you think I'll stay here." I shouted venomously.

"Because darling, take a look around you; the security, the cameras, the people; there is no way in hell you could get out of her alive; or without a thousand bullets in your chest or your face beaten to a pulp. And I'm sure you'll agree your face is lovely just the way it is." He continued, I looked around me and saw that what he said really did ring true…

"Okay, you win. I stay. So what are this organization doing, and what would I be expected to do?" I inquired, I was going to try and break myself out of this place; but I figured it wouldn't hurt to gather some information whilst I was here.

"We don't really like to put a specific name on what we do here. We call ourselves 'The Organization'; we do whatever people want, providing the price is right. I can tell that you would fit in very well here; you're smart, intelligent and have the advantage of good looks. You've already done multiple con jobs, and I know you've killed many times. You already know what you're doing, you wouldn't even need to do basic training, you could go straight out on a job once you've honed your skills."

"Okay." I said simply, deciding that my best option was to give small answers in order to not give away my true feelings and intentions.

"Well now that's sorted how about we get something to eat; you must be starving." He got up from his chair and I followed his example. He pulled some pliers from the side and made his way over to me, I held out my cuffs and he cut them swiftly off.

"Don't want to embarrass you too much in the canteen dear." He said simply, before holding my arm firmly and leading me down yet another corridor, towards the canteen I guessed.

When we arrived I let a small laugh escape me, it was just like a school canteen. There was a serving counter in the corner and the rest of the room was full of long benches and seats; the room was completely crowded and the noise in here was insanely loud! I assessed everyone in the room and saw they wore combat outfits similar to mine, I'd always wondered where you could find other con artists like me, and contract killers; staring around the room right now gave me the answer…

Here.

I assessed as many people as I could giving them all a quick once over as I stood in line for food with Silas; they all seemed really happy, I found it difficult to see a single face displaying misery. That was strange seeing how April Young had explained how she had been forced into this like many others; hmmm…it seems to me that maybe she was a liar after-all.

"At the moment we have in excess of 150 agents working for us." Silas said proudly as he saw me looking around.

"You call them agents? What a nice name for contract cheats, liars and con artists." I said sarcastically and couldn't resist the huff of indignation that fell from my lips; but seriously, he made them sound like some type of spy heroes.

"I'd watch that tone here dear, or you'll find yourself getting into quite a lot of trouble." Silas replied simply, but I saw the look in his eyes; they were telling me to watch it.

Finally, we arrived at the counter and the woman behind dished me up some delicious looking spaghetti and meatballs; I couldn't help the loud growl that escaped my traitorous stomach. Silas looked over at me and smirked as he took a plate of food for himself and led me over to a small table in the corner, separating us from the others.

"So…"

"Eat first, and then we can get back to the talking." Silas said quickly, cutting into my sentence as he reached for his fork. I nodded and did what he said; I really was starving.

For the next ten minutes or so all that could be heard was the clicking of our knives and forks and the commotion that was going on around us. After what felt like forever we both finally finished, Silas slumped back in his chair; and I leant forward, eager for him to hear my proposition.

"Spit it out then darling, we don't have all day." Silas said sarcastically, cocking one eyebrow at me.

"I want to see Kol and Elijah." I said simply, plastering the sweetest smile I could manage onto my face, and batting my eyelashes at him persuasively.

"How do you know they are even here?" Was all he responded?

"Don't play games with me Silas, I know they are here and I want to see them. After that, I'll do anything that you want." I replied matter-of-factly, wanting to show the man that despite the fact he may be in control, on this issue there was no negotiation.

"Well dear, if you haven't already noticed; I could make you do whatever I want you to right now without having to do anything for you in return." He responded smugly, and I felt my lips press into a thin line.

"Okay, I'll tell you what Caroline; I'll do this for you as a gesture of good will, as a sign that you can trust me and that you will do your best to be happy here?" Silas said graciously, but he wasn't fooling me; I knew he was doing this so I would owe him a favor, but I wasn't exactly in the position to be picky.

"We have a deal; I'll just call a guard over." He gestured to a woman sitting opposite us about 30m away; I felt my jaw drop in surprise as she came over.

"April Young, meet Caroline Forbes; you are to escort her down to the cells to speak to Kol and Elijah, she has business to deal with." Silas spoke quickly, before turning and leaving.

"You little bitch." I spat out at April as she came closer to me, she'd been lying all along.

"No please Caroline, I promise you I don't want to be here; but I couldn't risk my family – If I had run away Silas would have tracked them down and killed them." April said in a heartbreaking tone, she sounded convincing, but I'd already been fooled once.

"If that is the truth April then I am so sorry for you, and I understand what you're saying; that man is scary. But I don't know what's true and what's not anymore, so how about we stop talking and you just hurry up and take me to the cells." I said bluntly, blushing at my rudeness.

"Very well." April replied sadly, and I immediately felt bad for brushing her off like I had.

Back down the corridor we went, and this time it branched off into a different wing, before us was an elevator. We went in and I saw April hit the button labeled 'Basement'. The elevator sprung to life and zipped down to the lower levels, this place really was some kind of fortress, just modernized. The bell chimed as we reached the desired floor. The doors began opening and I caught a glimpse of what lay ahead.

There was a shining metal walkway lit by small lights in the center of the room, and below it was a drop into blackness; one that was practically impossible to work out how far down, but definitely far enough to kill you. Branching from the metal walkway were smaller and dangerously narrow looking pathways leading to cells which were completely sealed apart from one small window and a box at the base for ventilation.

Whoa… I would not want to be a prisoner down here; Kol and Elijah really were stuck, those cells looked practically impenetrable.

"Kol and Elijah are on pathway C, the cell at the end. I'll wait here." April said simply; I nodded and set foot on the walkway, I felt my nerves building, despite the fact that there was plenty of room for at least two people on this path, the lack of barriers made me shiver every time I took a step.

I reached pathway C and made my way slowly to the end where I found a small looking cell; I reached up and opened the window.

"We're not going to talk to you; we want nothing to do with you." I heard Elijah's say; he sounded tired and fed up. Pity for the guy rose within me as it occurred to me I had no idea how long they had been here, and how long they had been missing; I never really had time to discuss it with Bonnie on the phone.

"Well that's no way to address your favorite sister-in-law!" I said teasingly, attempting to make my tone seem light.

Kol's face appeared in the window and a smile lit up his features.

"Sorry darling, you know 'Lijah and I love you, but you're not our favorite-sister-in-law, you're our only sister-in-law!" He exclaimed jokingly with a smirk on his face, not quite up to his usual Kol standard, but seeing as he was locked up it was good enough for me.

Elijah's face appeared in the gap next to Kol's.

"Caroline what are you doing here!" He inquired a worried tone in his voice. I noted how his suit was looking particularly ruffled, and he didn't seem to care… well, I guess he did have other priorities right now.

"I got captured." I responded simply, with a sad smile on my face.

"And Nik? Don't worry Care; if they haven't got Nik then he'll be here any minute now to save us!" Kol said cheerily, the faith in his brother strong enough to break my heart – how was I meant to tell him his brother was dead? I decided to say nothing, and I stared awkwardly down at my feet.

"Caroline what's happened?" Elijah asked perceptively.

"Umm… well… N-n-niklaus i-is de-e-ad." I managed to stutter out as a sob shook my body.

Both the Mikaelsons stared back at me in pure shock and horror.

Elijah's face had paled dramatically and beside him I could see tears forming in Kol's eyes. He sank to his knees and began beating his fist on the floor repeatedly whilst chanting:

"NO, NO, NO, NO." The sound was heart wrenchingly painful, and I gave another shudder as I could practically feel the anguish radiating from his body.

"Get up Kol and compose yourself whilst you are in Caroline's presence. She too has lost Niklaus, her husband; yet she is managing not to fumble around on the floor like a monkey. And if Caroline can take the pain then so must you." Elijah reprimanded Kol in a harsh voice, the voice he saved for when he was most upset. Poor Kol; it seemed Elijah intended to take his sadness out on him.

"No please do let out your sadness; there's no use keeping it bottled up inside. Niklaus is gone and there is nothing we can do to change that, but – " I stared around to check that April wasn't listening in, she wasn't… but I leaned in closer anyway.

"I'm going to break you out of here; we're going to find the others and then we are going to get even with these bastards who think they can just go round killing and capturing whoever the hell they want." I said venomously, my tone laced with poison.

Kol and Elijah looked startled by the venom that seemed to be radiating from me; I guess they'd never seen me this angry before.

"There is one thing you must know first Caroline." Elijah said gravely; I nodded for him to continue.

"We are down here because we resisted the chairs compulsion; Silas couldn't control our mind and depict our actions; however he did manage to get through to Rebecca…" He continued sadly.

"WHAT? Rebecca is here? Damon said they didn't get her?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes they did, they must have put Damon on some temporary hallucinogenic drug to make him think Rebecca was still there; they are bound to have worn off by now. We just wanted to tell you this to let you know that Rebecca is no longer the girl we know, you need to avoid her and whatever you do, don't trust her." Kol stated seriously.

"Do you think they're going to take me to this weird compulsion chair?" I asked the alarm very evident in my voice.

"I hate to say it darling, but probably, they'll want to have full control over you; you'll just have to do your best to try and resist it. It helps to think of old memories; if you are in control of what images you are seeing and what emotions you are feeling then the compulsion shouldn't work." Kol said simply, shrugging his shoulders with regret.

"Okay. You hang in here; I'll be back for you soon." I muttered quietly, before closing the window hatch and making my way back to April at the elevator.

"Got what you came for?" She asked as we got back in the elevator.

"Yes." I replied simply, refusing to give anything away to this girl who could potentially be a liar.

"April, take Caroline up to the chair will you; I'll meet you up there." Silas's voice said over April's communication device. I tried to hide the shiver that ran up my spine as he said the word chair; I needed to act like I knew nothing of what was going to happen.

"What's the chair?" I asked April innocently, I saw her face color and sweat begin to build on her brow as she replied:

"Oh nothing, just some medical checks."

Liar. I thought to myself as we made our way back up to the main level. To my surprise we stopped on the level just before the one we left from, the elevator doors opened to a large, square room with a chair in the center and the walls lined with cabinets.

Man… this really did not look very inviting…

"Go and sit yourself down in the chair Caroline, Silas will be here in a minute." I did as I was told and April and I remained in silence waiting for his arrival.

The elevator beeped, signaling his arrival.

"Ah Caroline, all ready and waiting I see. How perfect." He paced towards me and placed some squidgy sort of earplugs into my ears, before strapping down my arms and legs.

My eyebrows shot up in shock as he began to restrain me, Kol and Elijah had not mentioned any of this.

A wave of anxiety rolled over me and I began pulling at my restraints.

"Let me out, let me out!" I exclaimed wriggling and pulling at my cuffs attempting to break free, but with no such luck.

"What would be the point my dear? I've got you exactly where I want you." Silas said evilly as I felt something jab into my neck as Silas ran what felt like an electrical current through my body.

"AAAAH!" I screamed out as I felt the voltage strike my spinal cord and the nerve cluster at the base of my brain.

He did it over and over again, and I continued to scream and attempt to escape.

"We don't want you to be strong enough to fight the compulsion do we darling?" Silas said leering over me, the sight of him quite shocking as the pain and nausea had blurred my vision.

I felt him electrocute me once more, before he slipped a needle under my skin and my vision went completely; all I could hear was whisperings in my ear, I was scared…so scared…then it all went blank.

**Klaus's POV**

I stood and watched as Stefan's helicopter touched down on the ground about half a mile from me; I stood and began running towards it, eager to get the hell out of here.

As I approached Elena jumped from the front passenger seat and opened the side door for me to get in.

"It's good to see you Klaus." She shouted at me briefly, before giving me a quick hug, passing me a headset and climbing back into her seat. I nodded back at her, and pulled myself into the back before slamming the door tightly shut. With the headset securely on, I was now free to talk.

"Klaus; do you know who's got your family?" Stefan asked quietly, as if that would soften the blow.

"Yes mate, they're called The Organization, it's a long story and I'll explain it to you later. All you need to know right now is that they've got Caroline now too…" I mumbled out, disgusted by my inability to protect her, disgusted by the fact that I'd let her walk out and that it was my fault she was in danger.

"They've got Caroline?!"Elena gasped out and turned to look at me, her face as white as a ghost.

"Yes love, it seems they have some vendetta against everyone I hold dear." I muttered sadly.

"Well then; I guess now is a bad time to tell you they have Rebecca too?" Stefan inquired. I felt a pang of fury and regret shoot through my body once more.

"No…" I stuttered out in defeat.

"Don't worry Klaus; we're going to get them back…" Elena said softly.

**Caroline's POV**

I woke up in a bed, a nice, comfy, warm bed. I sat up and stared around the room. It was a nice room; it was simple but had all the necessities.

I stood up and saw that I was wearing a hospital gown; I frowned in confusion as I tried to remember when I'd put this on.

Actually, thinking about it, I realized that I couldn't remember anything…

All I know is:

My name is Caroline Forbes.

I'm a criminal.

And I work for The Organization…

**Hey! So sorry about leaving it quite late to update, I did want to upload this chapter a bit sooner, but exams got in the way.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and following! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it would be great if you have time to leave a review!**

**Thanks :D**


	5. Settling in

**Klaus's POV**

I'd slept badly, my thoughts had been occupied with what the hell those people had been doing with my family; I understood that they wanted The Mikaelson's back and working for them, after-all we were a bloody talented family. - However, it seemed they had taken Caroline just to spite me; they thought they'd killed me and decided to take my wife as some kind of victory prize.

Well they weren't going to get away with it.

I paced Stefan and Elena's front room manically, trying to piece together my thoughts; trying to figure out what the first move would be. I knew I'd have to assemble a team again; seeing as this would be a rescue mission for Kol, Elijah, Rebecca and Caroline they wouldn't be present, but I knew that I had some pretty talented people I could call. The previous job we did together was meant to be the last; but I'm sure they'd make an exception seeing as our friends had been taken.

"Klaus what's the plan?" Elena asked me from where she sat on the couch, wringing her hands and tapping her foot in anxiety.

"First... we get the team together."

"Then we get on a flight to England."

"What? Mate, you're not thinking straight; a flight to England? I think maybe you should go back to bed and get some more sleep." Stefan said as he walked towards me, a worried expression on his face.

"No, you don't get it; that's where they all are, that's where they're being held: England." I muttered out, planning the job in my head already.

"And how do you know this?" Elena inquired, also approaching me and gently placing one hand on my arm.

"Because I was trained there, and that's where they'll be; I know it." I said seriously. Stefan and Elena stared at one another with conflicted expressions on their faces, before turning back to me and nodding in unison.

"Okay; what do you want us to do?" Stefan asked, straight back to business now that he had established that I wasn't in fact going crazy...

"I need you to get hold of Bonnie, Matt, Damon, Jeremy and Alaric, and tell them to get here as soon as possible. We're going to need all the help we can get. Tell them to pack everything they would expect for a job, but advise them to go heavy on the weapons; it's not going to be easy getting into that place..." I trailed off, and watched as Elena's face paled, she didn't like to kill people; I knew that. However, in this case she really did need to make an exception otherwise there was no hope in hell of us getting back our friends.

"I'll get right on it." Elena replied, before turning and leaving.

"Stefan, I need you to grab your laptop; we've got some serious planning to do." He nodded silently before making his way off to the study to grab his many gadgets.

**Caroline's POV**

Since getting up this morning things really have gotten totally crazy; I woke up with basically no memory; how weird is that?!

I let myself out of my room and was met by some woman who looked like a guard; she took me to a small room not far away and told me to wait inside. After only a moment or two of waiting a tall, glamorous woman appeared and sat down at the chair behind the desk in front of me. She informed me that she was my new counselor and her main priority was my health and wellbeing.

I told her I could only recall minimal details; that my name was Caroline Forbes, I worked for this Organization and I was a criminal. She helped me to fill in the blanks; she reminded me of how my friends had abandoned me on some last operation I'd been doing, how Elena and Bonnie had left me to die at the hands of my ex-boyfriend Tyler and that I was lucky that I'd been saved by one of the Organizations operatives. The woman; she said her name was Katherine, informed me that I hadn't been here long, and that I would have to enter into something called basic training, apparently to tone me up and get me completely physically ready for missions they wanted to send me on.

I was actually pretty excited about it; I couldn't remember much about what I used to be like, but I decided that I wasn't going to be some wimpy girl who couldn't stand up for herself and let herself be abandoned and forgotten about like Elena and Bonnie had done to me previously, no I was going to be brave and strong. I wanted to mold my image in the style of this Katherine woman; she was fierce and fiery, I could tell she had guts - I liked her.

Once she had filled me in on all the details, she suddenly called me back:

"Oh Caroline, I forgot to say - welcome to England!" She said with a bright smile. I had to admit I was pretty shocked, but then again I had lost my memory so who knows what else I'd missed out on.

"Thanks." I replied, but I got cut off by the ringing of a phone. Katherine waved goodbye to me before picking up the phone. I made my way out of the room but couldn't help but hear the commotion behind me.

"WHAT!" Katherine screeched; a shiver of fear ran down my spine as her tone took on a haunting tone.

"How can he still be alive; you said he burnt. You said that Niklaus was a pile of ash!" She continued to shout; well, I didn't know who this Niklaus guy was, but he sure had done something to piss her off.

I shrugged my shoulders and decided that this wasn't worth my time, it was some business that I had no idea about; and anyway I just had enough time to grab lunch and get down to my first training session, I didn't want to run late.

I made my way down the long corridor and found myself in the canteen; I stared around at the masses of people and tried my best not to be intimidated. Despite my best wishes I shrank away from people as they came near me, I couldn't help it.

"Hey Care; over here!" I heard a voice cry; I turned to see where it was coming from, and across the other side of the hall I saw a little blonde head bopping up and down, her hands waving in the air.

"Ohmygod Rebecca!" I exclaimed and ran over to her, before pulling her into a massive hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" I shouted, jumping up and down in glee.

"I know right? Me either; you know the funny thing is I don't even remember a thing." She said, furrowing her brow in irritation.

"Oh don't worry about that Becca, I don't either!" I said laughing, before sitting down beside her.

"How good is this? Before now we practically had nothing interesting in our lives and now we have this exciting training and a purpose, I can't believe it!" I continued, the words flowing from my mouth.

"It's so great! And there are so many hot guys here; haven't you seen them all!" Rebecca whispered; apparently not wanting anyone around her to hear.

I nodded and smiled enthusiastically but what she said actually left me completely puzzled, I remember someone telling me that she was with Damon and that they were living together or something? Well I guess it must have been Elena; after-all if she abandoned me and left me for dead then she was obviously a lying little bitch as well. I brushed off the thought and smiled back at Rebecca.

My memory may not be great, and I may be feeling slightly confused.

But there was no lying…

…I felt great…

**Klaus's POV**

We stuck all the notes onto the wall of the living room; we had a massive map that we had printed courtesy of Google maps and Stefan, Elena and I had scribbled all over it with our plans. We were ready to get this mission started; well as soon as the others got here. I estimated they would be here by morning, which meant I had enough time to go over the plans and get rid of any potential errors.

**Caroline's POV**

Basic training this afternoon was combat training; I was in a class with Rebecca, it was one for people who were just refining their skills. Apparently, we had an hour of hand-to-hand combat, an hour of weapons training and then we were done. It seemed almost too easy to me.

I approached the mat and looked over at who I'd been partnered with; Becca had been speaking about her earlier, she said her name was Hayley and apparently she was a total bitch. I guess it would make it feel just that little bit sweeter when I completely and utterly wiped the floor with her.

We took a stance opposite one another, stretching slightly before attempting to stare down one another. The instructors voice rang out across the hall, he told us today we were to enjoy ourselves; actually his exact words were basically: "No rules; keep going until one of you surrenders." I gave a smirk, vowing to myself that there was no way that was going to be me. I raised my gaze to Hayley's once more and then he blew the whistle and we leaped into action.

Hayley immediately threw a high kick in my direction, I hadn't expected it and it hit me hard in the side of the head, I stumbled sideways and immediately she decided to use the situation to her advantage. She approached me and grabbed at my waist before driving her knee into my stomach repeatedly, she pushed all the air from my stomach and my organs already felt like mush from the repeated blows. I felt myself dizzying already, but I knew that I couldn't let her win. She threw a punch at me and I caught her fist before it could ascend towards my face, I dug my nails into her knuckles and compressed and twisted her hand within my palm; I saw the veins at her wrist begin to become more prominent as I limited the blood supply. Hayley stared back at me shocked, surprised that I had regained the upper hand; I used this opportunity and fisted up my other hand before slapping it hard into the side of her jaw, I heard it click and felt a smile spread across my face as I heard her whimper. She stumbled backwards and I released her hand, we were left to dance around one another once again.

I darted at her and grabbed her into a headlock, I squeezed my arms tightly around her throat attempting to cut off her air supply; after-all if I threatened her with suffocation then she would definitely have to surrender. I felt the energy drain from her and a smug smile covered my face once more… Well, until I felt sharp teeth in my arm, I pushed her away from me quickly and pulled my arm in to my chest. I stared down at it and saw an actual chunk of flesh missing; she had actually bitten me and torn away some skin… gross.

I looked back at her with a seriously pissed off expression, she looked completely hideous as she smirked; her teeth and mouth covered in a layer of blood.

My blood.

"Get her back Caroline!" I heard Rebecca squeal from behind me.

Her confidence spurred me on, I ran at Haley once more and pushed her to the ground, I straddled her hips and raised my fist to punch her; she put her arms out to protect herself but she was too late, my fist connected with her face, again and again and again. And it felt so _so…_

…_good…_

I watched as the blood pooled from her nose and down her face and neck, tears streamed from her eyes yet still the girl wouldn't surrender. I gave a wicked laugh as I realized how much I was enjoying myself; I heard Becca cackle in glee beside me and it made me even more enthusiastic.

I clawed at Hayley's windpipe and put pressure on it; her face began to turn a violent purple shade and I was sure her eyeballs could quite literally pop from her head at any moment.

"Stop…" She mumbled out slightly.

I released my arm from around her neck and saw the relief flood onto her face; so I punched her in the face once more for good measure.

"What was that Haley?" I said loudly, I looked around and saw that everyone in the training room's eyes were on us, captivated by the struggle for power that was playing out between the two of us. I loved the attention and I wanted more, I struck her again; reveling in the laughs from around the room.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I exclaimed harshly, feeling a rush of adrenaline from the power that I held.

"Stop. Stop. I SURRENDER." She screamed out, her words coming out slightly gargled as she began to find it hard to speak from all the blood that had collected in the back of her throat.

A man came up behind me and pulled me from her, I spun around to see who it was.

It was Vaughn, the man that Silas had been chastising earlier.

"I think you've done enough damage to that girl, don't you Caroline? Someone take Hayley to medical!" He bellowed out. However, no-one volunteered; it seemed no one wanted to be associated with the loser.

"YOU. Go and take her to medical!" he ordered at a girl in the corner who rolled her eyes but nevertheless followed his instructions.

"Everyone please leave, we're done here." He exclaimed dismissing the whole room.

"Now Caroline; you and I are going to have a little chat with Katherine, you've showed a lot of promise and we have a special job for you." He said, smiling at me. I nodded silently and began to follow him out of the training room. However that wasn't before I stopped and spat out a tooth that little bitch Haley had managed to pry loose.

"Mmmm, how nice of you to cover my training room floor in your unwanted goods." Vaughn said sarcastically.

"My pleasure, my pleasure." I replied gleefully, flashing him a now gappy smile.

Vaughn led me up to the room I was in before, and sat me down in the same chair as earlier; he sat down in the chair beside me and once again we waited for Katherine to join us. Finally she arrived; it seemed she couldn't be anything other than fashionably late.

She smiled invitingly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, Caroline I see you've had some minor tooth loss." She said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yep; you should have seen the other guy." I replied laughing at my lame joke, she cracked a smile and a small laugh – to be polite I guess.

"Well, Vaughn will take you up to medical after this; I'm sure whilst you're up there they can just pop in an implant for you, it's a pretty simple procedure and you'll have your gorgeous smile back in no time." She said generously.

"Thanks."

"So anyway, on to the matter at hand; I just saw a bit of your performance in the gym just now, and despite the fact it only just happened everyone in the compound is buzzing about it. It seems you really did make a very memorable impression. And that is why I have a very special job for you.

"You do?" I inquired eagerly, happy that I had managed to impress so soon.

"Yes; I have a target I need you to eliminate." She said seriously.

I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"His name is Niklaus and he has been a pretty big thorn in our side for too long, we want you to kill him. He had a chance to redeem himself and come back to us; but it seemed he had other ideas. If you can do this for us I see a very, _very_ bright future for you here Miss Forbes." Katherine was positively glowing and I knew that she had high hopes for me.

"I know it; I know I can do it." I exclaimed, quite literally bouncing up and down in m seat.

"Good, very good…" Katherine muttered before pulling open one of her desk draws and revealing a photo, she pushed it over the desk towards me and studied me carefully as I looked at it.

I stared intently at the photo; there was something familiar about the man in it, his tousled dirty blonde hair, the smirk that formed on his smooth lips and the way the light shone in his blue eyes. I stared at bit longer, I was almost positive I knew this man; there was something within me telling me to think, to think hard, but nothing came to me. Maybe he looked like someone I'd seen on T.V or something? I was pretty sure if I'd met this guy I would have remembered.

"So this is Niklaus?" I asked Katherine, turning to her and removing any expression of confliction from my face.

"Yes. Now I think it's high time you made your way up to medical; you look like you may die on me at any moment. Your brief will be drawn up by tomorrow and the plans will be ready, be here at 6:00 am sharp, we will discuss it and then you shall leave the compound by 12pm; the sooner this mission is started the sooner it's over." Katherine said sincerely, I nodded and we said our goodbyes.

Our next stop was medical.

In the hall we passed Hayley making her way back, she looked totally hideous; I had to hold back a giggle. She quite literally growled at me like some feral wolf as we crossed paths. I smirked at her knowing that she could say and do what she liked, but I would always be remembered as the girl who beat her to a pulp on the first day.

Vaughn led me to the medical room and I sat back on the chair. He pulled on a pair of gloves and opened a small fridge looking thing on the side.

"Wait, you're a medic as well?!" I exclaimed.

"Jack of all trades I am; relax, you won't feel a thing." He said as he retrieved a needle and a replacement tooth from the compartment. I gave a shudder as he approached, it seemed he was jumping straight in with tooth fixing first.

"Open wide darling, got to numb the gum." He said before carefully lining up the needle and plunging it into my gum. I felt a sear of pain and then it was over, he poked it a couple of times with a scalpel, but already it was numb.

"Okay then, we're ready to go." He said, before taking a deep breath.

I wasn't sure how long it took; I sort of lost track of time as I fell into a light sleep as he went about his work. He drilled down, filed, implanted and polished. He awoke me when it was done and handed me a mirror, I opened my mouth wide and admired the good work, not only did I not have a gap any longer but he'd polished the rest of my teeth up beautifully.

"Ohmygod! Thanks!" I exclaimed in glee, despite the fact my mouth throbbed slightly.

"I'm glad you approve; now all we've got to do is patch you up." He said unenthusiastically.

He drew yet another needle from another cupboard and pushed it into my hand before attaching a drip.

"Don't you worry; I'm hitting you up with the strong stuff." He muttered with a glint in his eye. I nodded and leant back; finally realizing how much my body really did ache, after-all I had taken quite a beating.

Once again he set to work patching me up; stitching, mopping and gluing.

"All done." He said, let out a sigh, dropping his tools on the side and slumping back in his chair.

"So what's the deal with you anyway?" I inquired curiously, wanting to know more about this Vaughn guy.

"What do you mean what's the deal?" He asked back, mimicking my tone.

"I mean what is your job here, are you like an instructor, a student or what? Because so far all I've seen you do is pull me off some bitchy girl, patch me up and run around after Katherine; and is she the boss anyway?" I asked again.

"I'm an employee here Caroline; I was a student, I finished up basic training and now I do whatever the big-boss says. Oh and just to let you know, Silas is the boss; Katherine just likes to think she is." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh, will I ever get to meet this Silas guys?" I asked, and I was sure I saw a guilty expression pass over Vaughn's face.

"Um…yeah, eventually probably…" He trailed off.

"Anyway, you'd better be leaving. You'd better not get anything to eat; half of your face is still numb which could complicate things." He said bossily.

"Yes sir." I replied laughing, before rising from the chair.

"Try not to beat anyone else to a pulp tonight, I'll see you later Caroline."

"Oh I hope so…" I said as I rose from the table and left the room. Ohmygod, I'm pretty sure I just flirted with him! Oh well, it wasn't like I was married or anything. I let out a small laugh at the thought and made my way back to my room; I was aching like crazy, but I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Tomorrow I was going to prove myself.

Tomorrow I was going to kill Niklaus…

**Heya!**

**Just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that reviewed, I love to hear what you think!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Also, I just wanted to mention to anyone who is following my other stories 'Summer Break' and 'Who's really King', I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I will soon. **

**Also, in response to reviewer Ellie: No, Silas isn't Stefan's doppleganger in this. **

**Please continue to read, review and follow!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Set in motion

**Caroline's POV**

I couldn't wait, I was up, awake and ready; I saw that my watch read 5:45 which meant I still had 15 minutes until my briefing with Katherine. It was practically impossible to describe how I felt in this moment; I felt anxious about my first real mission, but at the same time my whole body felt alive and buzzing with the prospect of finally having a purpose. I always loved the rush of adrenaline that I felt flowing through my body when I completed a job, and I knew that this one was going to be no exception.

I left my room and slowly began making my way towards Katherine's office; I didn't want to be late, that would just be rude _and _create an incredibly bad impression. Despite my many conflicting thoughts about the mission that lay ahead at me, I couldn't help but keep remembering how I was sure I should know the man from somewhere. When Katherine had passed me the picture of Niklaus over the table I felt something within me jump at the sight of him; yet somehow I still couldn't quite place who he was -maybe I'd passed him when doing a previous job or something. I tried to stop thinking about it, because if I couldn't remember where I knew him from, then he obviously was never anyone very important in my life.

Right?

I gave another glance at my watch and saw that I had only two minutes remaining, so I jogged rapidly up the last flight of stairs and saw the door to Katherine's office open just down the hall. I walked slowly towards it, catching my breath; not wanting her to think I was unfit or something... Because I definitely wasn't.

She looked up from the paper she held in her hands, and smiled and waved at me, before gesturing for me to come in. As I walked in I saw that Vaughn was seated in the corner of the room; I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I thought of how I'd flirted with him the night before, then again, I shouldn't be embarrassed as he definitely flirted with me first. I threw him a smile and a quick hello before seating myself by Katherine's desk. She pushed a case-file over the desk towards me and opened it to the page she desired.

"We've tried to track Niklaus down before now; we discovered him in a tropical island not so long ago, but he managed to get away from us. We believe he has now escaped back to America and could possibly be living with friends. Our main culprit, Mr Stefan Salvatore; they've done many jobs together and go way back, that is why we see him as the best bet. We're deploying you to their believed location in the US, you will find Niklaus and you will kill him discreetly without causing any trouble to Mr Salvatore or anyone else you come in contact with. Is that clear?" Katherine asked simply and seriously as she stared over the desk at me.

"Yes we're clear." I replied; however the name Stefan Salvatore caused chills to run down my spine, we'd done multiple jobs together and he was the boyfriend of my ex-best friend Elena Gilbert who turned out to be a traitorous bitch who left me for dead. Therefore, any opinion I may have had for Stefan had now been altered, hence his association with Elena.

"Okay then, go and pack a small bag of the things you require. Vaughn will accompany you as he will then be taking you down to the armory to equip you sufficiently." Katherine said, before handing me the file to keep, bidding me goodbye and averting her focus back to the document on her desk.

Vaughn pulled on my arm gently and escorted me back to my room where he stood quietly in the doorway as I began to pack the few things I thought I may need.

"So Caroline, are you scared about your first mission?" Vaughn asked gently as I packed up my things.

"Um... I guess I am a bit, but mostly I'm just excited; there is nothing quite like that rush of adrenaline is there?" I said, knowing that he all of all people would understand.

"Yes, you're quite right about that darling." Vaughn replied quietly whilst nodding his head. By that time I had finished packing the things I required; I threw the small kit-bag over my shoulders and gestured for him to lead the way down to the armory. I felt excitement rise within me at the thought of what they might be equipping me with, I'd never been in an armory before and I was practically jumping with anticipation.

He led me to the elevators and we got in, he pushed the lowest button on the navigation panel and I cocked an eyebrow at him in excitement. He just smirked back and we stood next to one another in silence as the elevator let out a small chime as it passed each floor. Finally, the elevator reached the final level; however Vaughn rapidly pushed the emergency stop button causing the whole elevator to shut down. He pushed me back hard against the elevator wall and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue invading my mouth – I kissed him back eagerly, I thought I was enjoying it; but I wasn't sure. I ended it pretty quickly, it made me feel disgusting all over; and as our lips connected I swear I imagined someone else in his place, someone with an unfamiliar accent and gorgeous dimples. I was so confused, I hated it; I looked over at Vaughn who now looked exceedingly embarrassed.

"Sorry Caroline; I thought you were into it." He said quietly, staring at the floor.

"It's alright; I thought I was too, but it seems my brain and body had different ideas." I replied brightly, wanting to dissolve any awkwardness between us, he was probably the only friend I had in this place.

I clicked the elevator back on and the doors opened. We stepped out into the armory and I was blown away by the full-out assault course and firing range…. Whoa…

"This way; we've got the things ready for you." He flipped open the lid of the briefcase and I admired the contents: pistol, machine gun, shotgun and various attachments. There was also a sheath of knives which looked particularly nasty – I loved them.

Vaughn closed the case back up and passed it over to me.

"Look after them Caroline; those gadgets cost a fortune…" He said with laughter in his voice, but I could detect an undertone of seriousness.

"I'll try my best." I replied laughing.

We then took a trip back up the elevator, grabbed my things and then took the elevator up to the surface. As we exited the area I felt myself gasp in amazement as I admired the run-way and plane before me that I had obviously missed on my way in.

"There's your ride darling." Vaughn said pointing as the door gradually began to open. I felt a shiver of fear run through me; I really was doing this.

"I've gotta say, I'm feeling a bit scared now." I said letting out a nervous laugh and letting down my tough-girl persona.

"You're going to do great, I know it – and I'll be here waiting when you get back." Vaughn replied encouragingly before giving me a kiss on the cheek and pushing me in the direction of the plane.

"See you soon!" I exclaimed, before pacing purposefully towards the plane; I can do this, I know I can.

**Klaus's POV**

I was feeling bloody optimistic now; the whole team arrived and everyone sat around me in Stefan and Elena's living room. Bonnie had been the first to arrive and I'd pulled her into a huge hug, her eyes still red from crying over Kol's disappearance I imagined. Damon came next, he was putting up a good front but he wasn't acting like the sarcastic dick he usually was – that's how I knew Rebecca's disappearance had hit him hard.

Matt, Alaric and Jeremy had also turned up thankfully, which meant we had an array of skills available to us. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously as I took in Alaric's concerned expression, he'd always had a soft spot for Caroline; but then again I guess I had no reason to be, she was my wife after-all…

"So Klaus, what's the plan?" Matt inquired, getting straight to business once the cups of tea had been passed around the group and everyone had made themselves comfortable. Stefan stood up and approached our wall of notes to help me explain and delegate roles.

"Okay, this is the plan…"


	7. Ready

**Klaus's POV**

"There is no way in hell you are actually serious right?!" Matt exclaimed after I had finished speaking.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I replied and turned to face Matt, a cold expression on my face; not willing to put up with sarcastic quips like this when my wife and siblings lives were on the line.

"You want us to break into some high security compound basically full of assassins; no offense mate but that is my definition of impossible." Jeremy added, agreeing with Matt.

"Shut up Jer! This is Caroline we're talking about, we _will _get her out; impossible or not." Elena snapped at Jeremy disapprovingly.

"Okay then; tell me again how we're pulling this off?" Matt replied, sitting back with a frown on his face.

"There is a complex sewer system in the county in which The Organization's compound is located. Jeremy, Alaric, Elena and I are going to access the sewer system about 2 miles from the compound. I've checked the blueprints and there is a pretty wide walkway underneath; we're going to take sports bikes into the sewer with us so we can get to the compound quickly. Meanwhile, Damon, Matt, Stefan and Bonnie are going to be flown via Helicopter to the airspace above the compound and then parachute down to the roof. They'll work from the roof down whilst we work from the sewers up; that way we'll be able to cover every floor and increase our chances of finding Kol, Elijah, Rebecca and Caroline. Stefan will wait for the others to make the jump and will hack into their systems, gaining control of any security shut down measures; he will also control the lifts so there will be no access to anyone in or out. He will then make the jump and make his way to the main control room where he will destroy all of their data and ensure that they will have no other option that to shut down for good." I explained once more, growing more and more confident each time I saw the plan play out in my head.

"Yeah, it's a good plan; but what are we doing about all the trained assassins!" Bonnie exclaimed, still unconvinced.

"Let's put it this way, we'll throw smoke grenades into rooms where people haven't discovered us and they will just be knocked out. However, if we come face on with a group of people we will give them the choice to surrender; if they choose not to we will unfortunately have to kill them." I said honestly, seeing some people's faces fall as they heard they may also be participating in potential mass murder.

"Please know however, many people have been taken to The Organization against their will, therefore it will be in their best interest to surrender - therefore there shouldn't be too much bloodshed. On the other hand, there are some people who signed up deliberately for The Organization; they will be the ones making it tricky." I continued. I saw Elena look considerably happier with the thought of not having to kill too many people.

"How do we get out after we've found them?" Alaric asked wisely.

"Well, if one of you finds them you radio to the others and immediately exit; that way we ensure that we get in and get out. If you were airlifted out you will make your way to the roof and that will be your means of exit; and if you got in via the sewers then that is the way you shall leave. No change of routes okay?" I said seriously, if people changed their route then things could become awkward; problems such as not having enough bikes for the amount of people that want to exit via the sewers or too many people to get airlifted out.

"Okay then; I'm in." Matt said, surprising us all with his sudden change of opinion.

"Me too." Elena, Stefan and Bonnie chimed in at once."

"Anything for friends." Alaric added smiling.

"Ditto" Jeremy said, agreeing with Alaric.

"Yeah; no-one takes one of our own and gets away with it." Damon said with a smirk on his features.

"Well then; we'd better get packing - we're leaving for the plane in 2 hours." I said with a wide smile on my face; their confidence making me even more optimistic.

**Caroline's POV**

I checked over my equipment for about the hundredth time; this plane flight seemed to be taking absolutely hours, the estimated time was about 9 hours and so far I'd only been on here for three. I was itching to get there and get on with the job at hand. As boredom began to set in I found myself staring intently once again at the photos of Niklaus that were stashed in the case file.

I traced my finger slowly around the outline of his face, wracking my brain for any memory of the man. I knew him, of this I was sure.

But where from?!

It was so damn annoying.

I gave a sigh and reclined in the chair, I figured that if I had nothing better to do than stare at a photo of a guy I was obsessing over and checking over my equipment then I may as well have a sleep. I pulled a sleeping pill from my bag and took it with a sip of water; my brain was so active at the moment there was no way that I was going to be able to get to sleep without a little bit of help. I pulled the blanket over me and leant back and closed my eyes.

Slowly, I began to fall into sleep; Niklaus's face plaguing my dreams.

**Klaus's POV**

We'd all reconvened in the living room with our cases beside us.

"Okay let's check we've got everything." I said taking control once more.

"Weapons?" I called out and watched in response as everyone around me pulled out various knives, guns and other pieces of equipment that I'd hate to be on the receiving end of. I smiled at the amusement on everyone's faces as they assessed one another's choice of weapons.

"Combat clothes, changes of clothes, camouflage?" I asked. Once again I was met with people holding up their various rucksacks and kitbags containing their belongings.

"Recon equipment and various other technologies we'll be lost without?" I said humorously as I stared intently at Stefan – obviously aiming my question at him seeing as he was the techno expert here.

"Relax Mate; I've got everything we need." Stefan replied with his usual broody smile.

"Good then, I guess we're all ready to go." I said before picking up my things and leading my way out the door.

Luckily, once again the fact that Stefan and Elena had their own private plane came in handy; and the fact that Stefan was a qualified pilot and Elena his co-pilot. We all got into our relevant vehicles and made our way to the small area of land and runway that Stefan and Elena had built for themselves.

"Whoa sis; when you said you and Stefan had gone and bought yourselves a jet… Well I've got to say I really didn't believe you." Jeremy exclaimed as he let out a whistle whilst taking in the site of their plane.

"Nice…" Alaric said enviously as he, like Jeremy, took in the beauty before him.

"Okay guys, we can stand here whilst you drool over our plane all day, or you could get the hell on it!" Elena replied with a laugh. Everyone nodded in agreement before making their way into the cabin, stowing away their things and sitting down, whilst Elena and Stefan made their way to the cockpit. I followed them to have a quick word before take-off.

"How quickly can we be there?" I asked anxiously.

"We are going all the way to England Nik, but if we really push it I think about 8 and ½ hours." Stefan said, looking to Elena for her agreement; she nodded.

"Great; speak to you later." I replied before exiting the cockpit and taking a seat in the cabin.

"Ladies and Gentleman this is your pilot speaking…" Stefan began, voice thick with laughter.

"… And co-pilot!" Elena exclaimed, her voice coming over the radio.

"We hope you enjoy your flight, we will be taking off shortly; and if you require refreshments…. You can bloody well get them yourselves!" Elena and Stefan shouted in unison before breaking into peals of laughter.

"Well I won't be flying with this airline any time soon!" Alaric exclaimed humorously.

I could tell this flight was going to be very… _interesting?"_

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while!  
Also, sorry that this is quite a short chapter, but the next chapter is likely to be pretty long.  
A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed!**

**In response to reviewer EllieDolmanxx: I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be, I'm kind of just going with it, but I think there will probably be about 6-8 more chapters, could be more, could be less. – Thanks for your review! **

**Please continue to read, review and follow!**


	8. Falling

**Klaus's POV**

The plane had touched down before we even realized; the flight had gone so quickly, it really did show that good friends could take your mind of anything.

We gathered up our things and exited the plane before making our way over to the cars that were waiting for us just outside the private airstrip; I smiled smugly and thanked the many contacts that I had.

There was only a short trip to the disused warehouse just outside the town. Everything would be waiting for us there; I had once again phoned ahead and made sure that preparations had been made for our arrival. It meant as soon as we got there we could get going; and it just so happened that we could access the sewers from the warehouse that extended right to the compound.

I nodded in approval as the car pulled up outside; sitting outside was the helicopter that was going to be transporting us to the Organization's compound. We all climbed from the car and pulled our things from the back; we paced towards the helicopter and saw that the pilot hadn't noticed our arrival.

"Hey, Mate; you can get out now!" Alaric shouted, laughing as he slung his bags over his shoulders.

The pilot looked up as they heard his voice, despite the fact he still had his helmet on. The man stood up and fiddled about with the control panel for a few moments before opening the door and jumping out. He then paced towards us whilst tugging his helmet from his head.

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted." The pilot exclaimed when he had finally removed the helmet; it's safe to say Alaric was pretty shocked when long, golden brown hair escaped the helmet and a young woman's face looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh...umm...you're, Um... not what I was expecting?" Alaric stuttered out, clearly embarrassed by his shock.

"Oh really? Well if it makes you feel any better most people say that." The woman explained with a laugh.

"Well it's lovely to meet you; I'm Alaric Saltzman." Alaric replied smoothly, rapidly turning back on the charm as they shook hands.

"I'm Jenna." The woman responded, before waving a hello to the rest of us.

"I'm Klaus; let's all go inside love - it's time for us to fill you in on the entire plan." I said sensibly; I didn't know anything about this woman, all I knew was that she worked for a company that supplied helicopters and pilots to anyone, for anything, no questions asked...

Jenna nodded in reply, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk towards the building. We all followed her; Alaric however sped up and matched his pace perfectly to hers. - It seems Jenna here has already gotten herself an admirer; it wasn't like Alaric could make it any more obvious.

We all made our way in and dumped our things; before sitting down on anything that could be used as furniture: Old buckets, boxes, crates; we weren't short of things to choose from.

"So what's my role in this?" Jenna asked, getting straight down to business as she sat down.

"You're going to be transporting half the team to the airspace above the roof where they will then be parachuting down to the compound; you will then wait on a rooftop nearby until you get the call for pick-up. All you really need is to keep your calm and get us in and out; you think you can do that?" I asked her sincerely.

"Can I do that? Man, I could do that in my sleep..." She replied sarcastically; but I couldn't help but believe her, there was something about this woman that made me think she could pull of just about anything. - She was pretty too; I was sure her and Caroline would get along well.

I felt a pang of sadness as I thought about Caroline; but I pushed it down, now was not the time to start getting all emotional. Tonight Caroline would be back with me, and safe.

"Right everyone suit up and get your things together; we leave in an hour." I said, breaking the silence. We would wait until it was just dark enough for us to have sufficient cover.

"Actually wait, Stefan I need you to help me open the hatch to the sewers."

"Why me?!" Stefan replied in a whiny tone.

"It's the privilege you receive for being my best-mate." I said laughing.

Stefan and I paced across the expanse of the warehouse to the very corner and made our way down a small staircase to the basement; in the floor at the center of the basement lay a trap door with doors that looked like they hadn't been opened in years. Stefan and I gripped our crowbars tightly in our hands and pulled viciously, it didn't seem to want to give, it creaked obstinately.

"Nik, I don't think it's going to open." Stefan panted out as he pulled hard once more.

"It will, keep pulling!" I exclaimed. We continued and eventually the door came loose. The doors creaked open and we peered down into the darkness. A dangerous looking staircase ascended into the hole but we could see no further.

"There must be a switch on the wall somewhere." Stefan said optimistically. He turned away and began to search the basement.

"Found one!" He exclaimed, and I heard the creek of a door and the snap of a switch and slowly the passage lit up.

Stefan came and stood beside me once more and we moved a small way down the staircase. The staircase was narrow but at the foot it expanded into a large passage, the water and sewage running between two areas of walkway. They were just big enough for a bike, it was perfect.

"Okay mate, let's get back up top; we've got to change and get the equipment we need." Stefan nodded and we made our way back up the staircases to the main warehouse.

**Caroline's POV**

I'd made my way and as the plane touched down on the airstrip I said a quick goodbye to the pilot and took my time to admire the beauty of the bike that they left for me, the new edition Honda Fireblade, a flash or memory plagued my mind as I remembered someone buying a gift like this for me before – however, I pushed away the thought; there was no way someone had bought me a motorbike before!

I paced over towards it and saw the pack that had been left beside it, it included my leathers, helmet, some extra weapons and someone had even attached a GPS with maps installed; it seemed that they had narrowed down the town in which Stefan had lived but not his exact location. It should be an easy job though; I'll go into town, find the local pub, chat up a few willing customers and get my information in no time.

**Klaus's POV**

Stefan and I were the last of us to put on our gear. Elena, Alaric, Jeremy and I collected our bikes from out the back and bid goodbye to Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan and Jenna who began to make their way towards the helicopter.

"Now remember, don't take off until my word, and don't airlift to the building until you have my confirmation; is that clear?" I inquired.

"Sure is." Damon replied quickly as he put on his helmet and began to climb into the helicopter.

"Good luck everyone!" Elena shouted from behind me quickly; and the others chanted similar responses.

"Right, let's get to it." I said sharply, and we all turned and wheeled our bikes down the ramp and through the door that led directly to the basement. We tugged on our helmets and checked out our inter-comms; they were all functioning.

I was the first to precariously wheel my bike down the narrow staircase; it was a close one, but the weight of the bike was giving it momentum meaning that it descended the staircase faster. The tunnel branched out and I directed the bike towards the left walkway; I wheeled it on a little further to leave room for the others. Elena followed behind me and Jeremy and Alaric wheeled their bikes onto the walkway opposite us.

"Okay, time to go." I said down the comms-unit to the entire team. I then nodded at Alaric, Jeremy, and Elena and we all mounted our bikes before gunning the engine.

"Let's do this." Alaric muttered out, and we immediately set off. The roar of the engines echoed around the enclosed space of the sewer and the noise was deafening, but we kept on going.

The sewer was bumpy and slippery but we all still pushed the bikes to their limit, when we hit the last half mile it was time to give the command for the others.

"We just reached the last half mile; Jump now!" I exclaimed.

"We're on it." They responded.

We all heard the gasps the others took as they made the jump; we'd all done it before and knew how totally exhilarating and terrifying it was all at the same time.

"The end of the tunnel is coming close; we need to cut the engines and wheel the bikes from here, we can't risk anyone hearing." I told the others. We slowed down and came to a stop, where we dismounted and began to slowly wheel towards the end of the tunnel.

"Stefan you're off course!" We heard Jenna's voice exclaim over the intercom.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing exactly what you told me!" Stefan replied indignantly.

"Well if you're not careful you're not going to land on that building; you're going to drop right of the other side!" Jenna continued to shriek, a terrified tone in her voice.

"It's fine, I'll pull my shoot in a minute!" Stefan exclaimed, apparently not worried about his situation.

"Do it now Stefan, or you're going to be in trouble!" Jenna responded.

"Fine."

….

The intercom went silent for a while and Elena, Alaric, Jeremy and I stared around at one another in confusion as we continued to push our bikes to the end of the sewer.

"Stefan are you okay?" Jenna inquired worriedly.

"My shoot, it's not working, I've pulled the cord and the safety cord it's not working, I'm falling without a parachute!" Stefan shouted in shock.

"Ohmygod Stefan!" Elena screamed in horror.

"Elena I love you! Stefan shouted as he continued to fall.

**Hey!  
Sorry for the late update.  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
Just to say, I know considering this is a Klaroline story it has a lack of Klaroline but don't worry it's coming soon!**


	9. Discoveries

**Stefan's POV**

I was falling and falling and falling, I didn't know what to do or how to feel. All I could take in was the neck breaking speed at which I was travelling and how the wind ripped through my hair. I couldn't quite believe it, I was hurtling downward and I knew I was going to die; I closed my eyes and attempted to take a deep breath as the wind blew viciously.

I tried to make peace with myself as I knew soon my body would hit the concrete on the side of the building and my organs would be turned to mush; however, despite the fact I was falling incredibly fast it felt like I was stuck in slow motion; forced to watch my death play out for as long as humanly possible - the brain really was cruel.

I clenched my fists tightly, and gasped as I felt the air pushed forcefully from my chest - had I hit the side?

It didn't feel like it; I was still alive?

"I've got you Stefan; hold on tight!" I heard a voice exclaim in my ear and I finally noted the toned arms that were wrapped effectively around my waist.

"Jenna?" I shouted in relief as I realized I wasn't going to die today after-all.

"I told you I was more than a pretty face!" She said laughing, and I saw her push a button on the jet pack and send us back up towards the helicopter. We passed the roof and I saw the others had landed safely; they were removing their parachutes and preparing their weapons.

"Can we go any faster? I need to get a new shoot and get down there!" I said worriedly; I didn't want to be out of action.

"Sorry Stefan, it's too late now - you've already played your part disabling the alarms and opening the required doors for them; the best you can do now is sit at your computer and aid the others if they need some help with any technology..." Jenna said with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

I'd just managed to get myself sidelined.

**Klaus's POV**

Elena let out a huge sob of relief beside me and brushed away her tears as she heard that Stefan was safe; through the comms device I also heard Damon let out a huge breath of relief - I knew he did care for his brother after-all; despite their feud over Elena.

"Okay, are we ready?" I addressed everyone as we all rapidly checked over our equipment, putting our various weapons into our utility belts and double checking that our comms worked.

"We're ready." The team on the roof replied.

"We're ready too." The others beside me responded.

"Great; good luck everyone."

We approached the sewer doors and pushed open the hatch, one by one we took turns to pull ourselves up the ladder and through the hatch. We found ourselves on the ground floor; we hid behind the various pillars in the reception area and looked for targets. There were luckily not too many people down here, only about 5 guards manning the floor, and only 2 recruits that I could see.

"Alaric, take out the 2 recruits on the right."

"Elena: the guard in the center and the one behind the desk."

"Jeremy the 2 guards on the right."

"And I've got the one of the left. - Remember to use your silencers!"

"On my mark... one ... two... three..." On the count of three we slipped from behind our cover and eliminated our marks. We strode forward towards the bodies and tugged them away into the storage cupboard, whilst Alaric propped one up on the reception chair to try and make it appear to any passersby that nothing had happened.

"Are you guys on the top floor all good?" I asked over the comms; I was glad to hear that we were all clear so far.

"Okay then; it's time for everyone to split up - try and blend into the background, after-all this is an assassin academy. If you find either Rebecca, Kol, Elijah or Caroline free them and get immediately out of here, we can't risk them getting recaptured or any of us getting captured. Is that clear?" I said with a tone of authority.

"Yes." Everyone chanted back.

"Good. Let's split." I responded sharply, wanting to get this job done as soon as possible.

We then all went our separate ways; some of them taking the elevator or various staircases, I decided to stick to the stairs – it prevented any awkward moments in lifts if you get identified as an imposter.

I ran up them two at a time, my gun now securely in my hand ready for any attackers. It had been so long since I'd been back here and I had to admit it didn't seem like anything much had changed at all. I remember walking slowly down the corridors nervous on my first day; I remembered the times when I used to do my best to avoid confrontation in this place – yet here I was now striding down the corridors gun in hand, ready to take on anyone who crosses my path.

The past was the past, and the present is now; I needed to find Caroline.

**Damon's POV**

I ran along the corridor searching through the various rooms, a loud alarm began to ring out; it seems they must have found those bodies we had stashed away – they were assembling the many students in this place.

People came rushing out of rooms, arming themselves with weapons and looking anxious to get in on the action. I did my best to blend in with the crowd; to be honest this had done us a favor, now the team wouldn't look quite so suspicious wandering around with guns in hands.

I searched through the rooms thoroughly as people exited, searching for any sign of Rebecca. I walked into one room and found a picture of Rebecca and Caroline on the chest beside the bed; it seemed that I had hit the jackpot – this must be either Caroline or Rebecca's room. I went in further and over turned some things trying to find any sort of clue.

"What the hell are you doing in Caroline's room?" A sharp voice full of authority snapped behind me. Man, I knew that bitchy tone anywhere, Becca used it when I'd done something to piss her off; I felt a smile form on my face and a small laugh escaped me, so thankful that I'd found her – well, she'd found me.

I was about to rise from the floor to face her when I felt the barrel of a gun pressed to my head.

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

"I'm guessing you are part of the gang of intruders' right?!" Becca exclaimed again; and that was when I realized they'd done something to her.

"Bex, it's me, Damon." I muttered out slowly; suddenly feeling anxious about the gun pressed to my head by a woman who apparently didn't know her own fiancée.

"I don't know anyone called Damon – Get up!" She continued in a cold voice, I had no other option than to comply.

I turned around to face her, and hoped to god that when our eyes made contact she would suddenly start laughing at this joke; well I prayed that it was a joke anyway. It seemed however that the odds were not in my favor, as my eyes met hers I found only a cold and steely expression; my warm and bubbly Becca was gone and replaced by a stone cold bitch.

"If you don't explain yourself now, I will shoot you." She shouted at me, digging the gun into the back of my head harder, so hard I was sure she had drawn blood.

"I came here for you." I said simply, not knowing how else to explain – how could you explain to a women that didn't remember you that you were here to rescue her?

"For me, eh? Well that's pretty funny considering I don't even know you." Rebecca continued, a puzzled expression passing over her features, but her cold exterior never slipping.

"Damon, what's going on? You've found Rebecca?" Klaus's voice came over the comms unit.

"She's here, she doesn't remember me – I need to do something." I replied quickly, seeing an aggravated expression on her face.

"Why are you really here!?" She shouted her face turning a shade of red as she continued to believe I was lying to her.

"They took her to the chair; they hypnotized her to forget her memories – there's no way past that…" Klaus muttered out defeated over the comms.

"Oh there's a way, believe me." I responded, an idea beginning to form in my mind.

"Speak to me, not your little buddies!" Rebecca spat at me.

"Okay…okay… I told you; I'm here for you, Caroline and your brothers Kol and Elijah. The whole gang is here to save you!"

"You are talking absolute nonsense. I for one do not need saving, and neither does Caroline she's out on an important mission and as for my brothers Kol and Elijah they aren't even here!" She exclaimed, but I saw her concentration slip and I took advantage of that. I slipped my gun rapidly from my belt and hit her hard over the head with it.

I dropped the gun and caught her rapidly as she fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered out, before brushing a kiss on her forehead and hoisting her into my arms.

"Klaus, I'm sorry – Caroline isn't here; she's out on a mission." I said over the comms; I heard a very loud string of expletives on the other end.

" ." He screamed and I could hear the raw pain in his voice.

"Klaus you need to concentrate; I can still help Rebecca. What floor is the medical room on?" I inquired, hoping that he would still remember from his time here.

"Second floor; what are you doing to Becca. You can't undo that hypnotism." Klaus asked.

"I can, if she's not alive then she will no longer be under the influence of the hypnosis." I responded reasonably.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE KILLING MY SISTER." Klaus roared.

"Please Klaus, just trust me – I don't have time to explain this all to you; but I will revive her." I said rushed as I quickly found a staircase and descended it to the second floor.

I paced down the hall and quickly found the medical room; luckily it was empty, I placed Becca's body down on the bed and searched the room for the equipment I need. I first connected the pads to her chest in order to see her heart rate on the monitor; I then searched the cupboard for the medication I needed and found some beta blockers; I injected them into her arm, I needed them to lower her blood pressure and her heart rate. I then opened up the freezer and found the heavy duty ice wraps; I strapped them to Rebecca and watched as her heart rate began to lower.

My plan was to induce hypothermia to the point where her heart would stop beating completely; then once she could officially be declared dead I will then shock her heart back into rhythm and hopefully she would wake again perfectly alive and free from hypnosis.

I glanced up at the heart rate monitor again and saw that it wasn't slowing fast enough; I raided the freezer once more for a few more ice wraps, but still it wasn't working, and I was running out of time, if I didn't hurry someone would find me in here.

I pulled open all of the cupboards and searched them, looking for the drug that would be my last resort; it was known to have nasty side effects and could reduce Becca's chance of waking. Now however, was an emergency.

I grabbed the vial of Amiodarone, a needle and attached it; I took a deep breath before pushing the needle into Rebecca's skin and injecting the fluid. After a matter of seconds her heart rate began to plummet and it finally reached dangerously low levels, I added one more ice wrap and finally her heart stopped beating altogether.

I rapidly began removing the ice packs, I didn't bother putting them away; I just slung them to the floor, I then grabbed the crash cart and tugged open Becca's shirt. I then charged the paddles and shocked her; her body jerked but her heart rate didn't start.

"No, no, no…" I muttered, as I rapidly began charging them again.

"Damon what are you doing to my sister!" Klaus shouted.

"SHUT UP!" I roared back, the stress finally getting to me.

I shocked Becca twice more, but nothing happened. I put down the paddles and decided to do it the old fashioned way; I pumped viciously against her chest, and blew air into her lungs willing her heart to start beating; I heard a small beep on the heart rate monitor and looked up.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, her heart had started again; very slowly, but at least it had started.

I grabbed the paddles again and shocked her once again, attempting to shock it back into its normal rhythm.

Rebecca let out a forceful gasp and awoke as her heart reached its normal rhythm.

"Damon?" She exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

"Bex!" I responded in a relieved tone; I pulled her into my embrace as she sat up on the bed.

"Thank god you're okay, thank god you remember me…" I continued.

"Oh god; they took me to the chair didn't they? They got to me, they got into my head! You have to explain everything!" Rebecca said looking absolutely horrified.

"Sorry Bex, we don't have time. We've raided this place searching for Caroline, Elijah, Kol and you. We still haven't found the others; we need to get the hell out of here and get searching." I explained, wishing we had more time to talk; but time was against us.

"Elena and I have found Kol and Elijah!" Alaric's voice came over the comms unit, an undertone of excitement in his voice.

"We're going back down to the sewers and getting out of here." Elena added.

"Yes, everyone out. Damon get Becca to the roof and get airlifted to safety. We'll all meet back at the warehouse." Klaus continued.

"What about you Klaus?" I inquired.

"I'm founding out where the hell my wife is!" He exclaimed in response.

"Okay." Everyone added; knowing this is something we couldn't argue with.

**Klaus's POV**

I received the okay that everyone was out safe as I ascended the staircase to the top floor, where the main office was located. I didn't know who headed up the organization these days, but they'd better hope to god I don't find them up there.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Where do you think you're going?" I could recognize that sickly sweet, bitchy tone a mile away.

"Katherine Pierce." I responded, as I turned to face her.

"Here to rescue your precious wife?" She asked nastily.

I stared intently at her, this was the women who sold my family out to my father all those years ago; whilst we had been training at the Organization she'd been a friend, a companion, but as soon as she found out we were worth some ransom money she handed our location straight over to our father.

"Where is my wife?" I spat out, not wanting to play her mind games.

"Leave here Niklaus, before I send people to kill you. – Contrary to your beliefs I don't want you dead, I got the ransom money from your father and killing you at this moment is not in my interests. Leave now, I can guarantee Caroline will find her way to yours in no time."

"I don't trust you Katherine." I muttered, unsure of how to continue.

"No one does Klaus, but trust me on this. Leave. Now." She exclaimed.

I nodded my head, believing on this occasion that she was telling the truth. I turned and ran, knowing that she would have to alert the guards eventually; I descended the staircase at a rapid pace and finally reached the hatch to the sewers, I saw my bike just where I left it. I started up the engine, jumped on and left. As I got further and further away from the compound I couldn't help but feel regret – surely there was something else I could have done? I'd made absolutely no progress on finding Caroline.

**Stefan's POV**

Everyone arrived back at the warehouse, we congratulated everyone on a job well done, but everyone remained silent on the matter of Caroline. I knew that I had to take control.

"When Klaus comes back, he's going to be absolutely un-consolable. I'm going to get the plane ready for him to leave immediately back to mine, I thought we could all stay behind and clear up any loose ends necessary, and prepare for the complete take down of the Organizations compound. This is a good time for all of us to split, Niklaus can take responsibility for finding Caroline and we can focus on destroying the compound." I said reasonably, and watched as everyone nodded in agreement.

**Klaus's POV**

I cut the engine and wheeled the bike into the warehouse, where I found everyone sat around waiting for me. My siblings came over and embraced me, and gave me their condolences for Caroline; it made me furious, they made out as if she were dead or something! I knew she was alive, out there… somewhere…

"Klaus, can I have a word with you please?" Stefan asked, as he pulled me to the side.

"Sure." I mumbled, feeling completely numb.

"I've prepped the plane for you; I think the best thing for you to do is to go back to mine and Elena's apartment and start making your plan on how to track down Caroline. The others will stay here and plan how to take down the Organization once and for all." Stefan said simply; I was too tired and too defeated to make any sort of bargain or protest, so I just nodded and went to retrieve my things.

Stefan was going to fly the plane; it was just him and I going. We bid goodbye to the others, and climbed on board, Stefan had already loaded our things.

**Caroline's POV**

I broke into Stefan and Elena's apartment and made myself comfortable; I could tell that no-one had been here in a while and knew that I could make myself comfortable and not be disturbed for a little while.

**Klaus's POV**

The long flight seemed to drag on forever, but eventually we arrived. Stefan landed smoothly and we unloaded our things.

"You take one of the cars from the garage; I've got a few things to sort out with the plane, go back to mine and make yourself at home." Stefan said considerately.

I nodded in response, and made my way over to the garage, luckily Stefan had two cars parked there; I loaded our things into the back and climbed into the driver's seat. Stefan's place was only two minutes away and I just couldn't wait to get back and sleep, and hopefully forget about this whole disaster of a day.

I wanted to forget how I was such a bad husband, who couldn't even find his wife. I just needed to see Caroline again; I couldn't believe how lost I was without her. I pulled Caroline's wedding ring out of my pocket and clasped it tightly in my fist as I drove; I refused to give up, I would find her. I slipped the ring back into my pocket as I pulled up outside Stefan's apartment.

I removed the keys from the ignition, I couldn't be bothered to take the bags in now; I decided I'd bring them in later. I pulled the apartment keys from my pocket and let myself in. Inside was all dark, I turned around and closed the door before flicking on the light switch.

"Ah Niklaus; I wondered how long it would take you to get here – I've been waiting." A voice said cutting through the silence. I felt a shiver run through my body as I felt her voice wash over my body.

"Caroline?" I stuttered out, unsure if she was really here or if I was just driving myself to hallucinations.

"That's me…" She murmured into my ear, as she dealt a hard blow to the back of both of my knees, I dropped to the floor and she tugged my hands tightly behind my back. Everything happened so quickly I had no time to defend myself; up until a moment ago I had no idea I would even need to defend myself.

Caroline bound my wrists and ankles with tight plastic snap tags and dragged me firmly along the floor and pulled me into a chair in the center of the room. She then retrieved more tags and secured me to the chair as well.

"Caroline what are you doing?" I exclaimed; this was definitely not the welcome I was expecting when I saw my wife again.

"Just carrying out my orders: Kill Niklaus Mikaelson. How do you know me anyway?" She exclaimed, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh no…" I mumbled as the words escaped my lips.

"What?!" She asked; it was good to see she was the same curious Caroline.

"They took you to the chair too, they hypnotized you too, just like Becca; they made you forget me." I muttered not wanting to face the facts.

"You have no idea what you are talking about; I have never met you before!" Caroline shouted, becoming defensive now.

"You have Caroline; you're my wife!" I exclaimed, and the shock on her face made me feel sick; I really was erased from her memories.

My outburst earned me a hard slap around the face which I'm pretty sure left my teeth rattling.

"Shut up; you have no idea what you are talking about." Caroline spat out.

"For now, you're going to sit here and be quiet; I have to take care of Stefan for the time being, but I will be back, and I will kill you…"

**Hello!  
So apologies for the late update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it gets a bit rushed towards the end, but I was determined to get in some Klaroline interaction this chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter.  
Please continue to review as I love to hear from you!  
Thanks :D**


	10. Fight to the death

**Klaus's POV**

As soon as Caroline left the room to find Stefan, I began to rapidly try and break free from my restraints, pulling this way and that - however it was no use. I gave a huff of annoyance, there was no way in hell I was just going to sit here whilst my wife killed me; I couldn't believe The Organization had taken her to the chair. Actually, I could believe it; they really were that low - they wanted to make me pay for leaving and this was the best possible revenge for them.

A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the stone cold, steely glint in Caroline's eyes as she had stared at me and told me she was going to kill me. I really believed her, and saw no trace of my old Caroline.

Why was it we always got ourselves into such bad situations? We were like magnets to trouble.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw on Stefan's kitchen counter a breadknife that had been left out; now all I had to do was maneuver myself over there and grab it from the side, then I was free to saw away my restraints.

I pushed all my weight forwards and rocked the chair so despite the fact my legs were secured to the chair, I could also walk - well, if you called hunched over like a ninja turtle walking...

I began to worry that I was running out of time, eventually I reached the side and I had to do a small jump to successfully grab the knife - there was no time to be careful about it, I began to rapidly hack away at the restraints on my arms, nicking myself with the knife multiple times; I cringed at the pain, but knew anything would be better than death at my wife's merciless hands.

I felt the blood drip down my wrist, into my palm and down my index finger from the latest cut I made; however it was worth the pain as I heard the comforting sound of a snap as the restraints broke free from my wrists; now all I had to do was my legs and that should be easy now my hands were unbound.

**Stefan's POV**

It had taken me longer than I had expected to finish up at the airstrip, but finally at long last I pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment; I hoped that Klaus had gone in and made himself comfortable, or at least gone to bed. I didn't want to make him out to be a weak man, because he wasn't, he was the strongest man that I knew and had more power than anyone. However, the fact he hadn't been able to find Caroline had really changed him; I saw him riddled with self-doubt and a shadow in his expression that showed his experiences had changed him.

I pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the car door; I slammed it behind me and locked it. However, I stopped suddenly when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Stef." The voice said, and energy surged through my body as I heard the person speak. It was Caroline.

I turned around to face her, a shocked expression on my face.

"Care; you're here, you're alive; we tried to find you!" I exclaimed, the words rushing from my mouth as I attempted to inform her as soon as possible. I frowned as I saw an indifferent expression on her face.

"What's the matter Caroline?" I inquired, something about her was different.

"It's nothing Stef; I've missed you – are you going to give me a hug or what?" She said laughing, and it seemed like she was back to her normal self.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and it was then that I really noticed how much I'd missed my best friend, we'd all stayed strong for Klaus, but now I realized how much her disappearance had affected me too.

"I'm so glad you're back." I muttered.

"Me too; I'm sorry Stefan." She said simply.

"Sorry for what?" I replied thoroughly confused.

"For this…"She said sharply, before pressing two fingers against my neck; the next thing I knew was everything went black.

**Caroline's POV**

Stefan and I were best friends, but I couldn't let him get in the way of my mission to take out Klaus. In order to do this I just went for the pressure point in the back of his neck and knocked him unconscious – he'd wake up pretty soon; giving me just enough time to kill Klaus and get away. I smiled, stood up and walked away from Stefan's unconscious figure and back into the house towards Klaus – it seemed everything was going just as I hoped.

I strode back into the apartment and found Klaus just as I left him; in the chair in the center of the room; he looked surprisingly unworried, he was obviously oblivious to the excruciating pain I was about to inflict on him.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and paced towards him.

**Klaus's POV**

Caroline walked back into the room looking pretty self-satisfied; she also hadn't noticed the fact that I had undone my restraints, she approached me with a mean looking expression on her face and I did my best to try and imagine her as she was before this whole mess happened.

I waited until Caroline was only half a meter in front of me and launched myself at her; I caught her unaware and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her arms to the ground and attempted to talk to her.

"Caroline, it's Klaus, your husband!" I shouted at her.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Husband." She spat out at me, and wriggled beneath my grip; I smirked as my iron vice grip held her tight.

The smirk was promptly wiped from my face as she drove her knee into my stomach, my grip weakened as I gasped in pain. She took the opportunity to flip our positions, her now on top, her fist making a beeline towards my face; she struck me on the side of my face, her nails drawing blood and I felt it flow down my cheek.

"See Niklaus; if I were your wife I wouldn't be doing that would I?" She mumbled wickedly, as she intended to follow up her punch with another. As she prepared to hit me I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and shoved with all my strength; the shove sent her flying across the living room, I flinched in guilt as she hit her head against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Caroline; if you could just try and remember me it would make everything so much easier, try and remember what they did to you in that chair – they altered your thinking, they hypnotized you…" I exclaimed desperately as I knelt beside her slumping figure on the floor. I saw the stain of blood on the wall from where she had made contact and tried to avert my gaze. Caroline took this as an opportunity and promptly smacked her head against mine, delivering a head rattling blow. I fell once more onto my back, and blood ran into my eyes from the force of her blow. – I always liked her because she was feisty and could hold her own; I remembered the fight we had when we first met- now however I was regretting her a-class fighting skills seeing as I was on the receiving end.

She laughed mercilessly and retrieved the bread knife that I had used to break my restraints; she then came back towards me and once more knocked me to the floor before straddling my hips and lowering the knife. Despite my disconcerted state I gripped her wrist with one hand pushing back forcefully against it and attempting to slow its decent towards my flesh, she'd weakened me though and it wasn't having much effect. I'd completely run out of ideas so I did the only thing I could think of; with my spare hand I grasped the back of her neck and pulled her face down to mine, before pressing my lips firmly against hers. Just as our lips connected I felt her knife drive forcefully into my stomach, I gasped in shock and pain; but felt Caroline kissing me enthusiastically back. I was so tired and so weak my head slumped back against the floor, breaking our kiss.

"Ohmygod Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed as she looked me up and down in absolute shock, grasping my face in hers and pressing thousands of kisses to it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry – they did something to me, they made me forget you!" She continued, tears flowing down her cheeks as she rapidly grabbed her hoodie from the sofa and placed it tight against my wound; it didn't do much to staunch the blood flow.

"I remember you, Niklaus Mikaelson, my husband. – we live together in the middle of nowhere, we hide from the law in a non-extradition country and have a wonderful life, and my garage is absolutely full of bikes!" She continued tears still streaming down her face as she looked at what she'd inflicted on me.

What happened next however was something I could not have even imagined. Her pupils dilated and her eyes became blood shot, she suddenly released her grip on my wound and gripped her head tightly in her hands.

"OW,ohmygod what's happening to me!" She screamed in agony.

Blood began to drip rapidly from her nose and her lips were turning blue. I knew what was happening to her, and it wasn't good.

"NO, no, no." I mumbled out through the pain in my stomach.

"What Nik, why am I in such agony?!" She cried, the blood flowing even faster from her nose and her teeth began to chatter.

"T-t-they fitted y-you with a…" I stuttered out as the pain became too much to bear, I stared dazed at the floor around me and saw the puddle of blood that was rapidly growing.

"They what?!" She screamed as she doubled over once more in agony and hysteria, she slumped beside me completely exhausted.

"A k-k-kill chip…" I managed to finish the sentence. It wasn't good; when I'd been there the whole kill chip idea had just been a plan, thinking ahead for the future. The chair was something they used to hypnotize people into doing as they wished, but sometimes the individual's willpower was strong enough to defeat the control over their minds. Their idea was to create a kill chip that immediately activated when the person broke free of the hypnosis; the theory was if they could no longer control the individual then they were no longer any use to them and may as well be dead. This is what they had done to Caroline. I understood now why Katherine had spared me back at the compound; she hadn't done it to be kind, she'd done it because she had sent Caroline on a mission to kill me and she knew if Caroline didn't succeed I would have to watch my wife die before me anyway. – Either way I suffered; something which she and the Organization saw as a good result.

Caroline and I lay side by side on the floor, both immobilized by our injuries, I had lost so much blood I was too weak to move and Caroline beside me was ever so slowly dying. The blood still ran from her nose and the whites of her eyes were now practically all red; I saw now that blood had replaced her tears and her skin was turning a shade of grey – this indicated the end was near.

"C-c-caroline; I just w-wanted to say that I love you." I managed to stutter out once more, sentences becoming more and more difficult to form and my surroundings becoming more blurred and insignificant.

"I love you too; and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened…" She said through her tears and gasps of pain. I felt her clasp my hand within hers and squeeze slightly, I'd gotten my wife back, but at the same time it had brought us both to our knees.

"Close your eyes Klaus, it's okay; we're facing this together…" She said gently.

We then both relaxed and closed our eyes, trying to forget everything that was happening and ignore the pain. I hoped for her sake that she would go first; I didn't want her to have to sit by my dead body as she in turn suffered through the last of her pain.

I attempted to brush of my thoughts as we both lay waiting for death to take us.

**Hey!  
So first I wanted to say sorry for this morbid chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter- I really appreciated it.****  
****Please continue reading, reviewing and following!  
Thanks :D**


	11. Dr Stefan

**Just a quick warning, some readers my find this chapter a bit gruesome. **

**Stefan's POV**

My eyes flew open sharply as I assessed my situation. I was lying on the flat, hard concrete outside my apartment and my head was pounding. I tried to recollect my thoughts, what the hell had happened?

Caroline had happened.

I pulled myself into sitting position and then got to my feet as quickly as possible; The Organization had done something to Caroline, that was easy to tell - and the only obvious reasoning for this was to get back at Niklaus. - That was why I knew I needed to get into that apartment as soon as possible.

I ran as fast as I could, covering the few meters in a matter of seconds. The front door had been left slightly open so I pushed it lightly and ran into the living room. The sight I saw before me was not a good one. Caroline and Klaus lay on the floor beside one another, skin as white as a sheet and looking practically on deaths door.

I kneeled beside the two of them and they both opened their eyes to stare at me, Caroline was writhing on the floor; it seemed as if she were having some kind of seizure, she tried to speak but no words left her mouth.

"Oh no, Care..." I muttered as I stared at her; I did the only thing I could think of and rolled her into the recovery position before turning to assess Klaus. I removed his arms from his wound and took a good look - blood was pooling everywhere.

"N-no, d-don't worry a-about m-me." Klaus stuttered out as he looked meaningfully at Caroline. It was obvious that he wanted me to help her first.

"Sorry mate, but you're the one who's bleeding out all over the floor right now - I'll help you first, and then I'll help Caroline." I said with authority. I didn't know much about medical things, but I knew that if someone was bleeding so heavily and you wanted it to stop you needed to corterize the bleeding; I needed something suitable to do it with though. I stared around the room trying to come up with an idea, and then one hit me.

"Elena's curlers." I mumbled out, and saw Klaus's eyes widen; it was obvious he didn't like the sound of that. I rushed out of the room and into our bedroom, I tugged open the draw and found her curlers sitting nicely on top, I pulled them from the draw and ran back into the kitchen where I promptly plugged them in, turned them to the highest setting and left them to heat up. I sat back beside Klaus once more and decided to probe him on information about Caroline, seeing as it was not obvious what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong with Caroline?" I asked simply.

"K-k-kill chip..." He managed to say.

"Where?" I continued.

"B-b-below right earlobe, b-beside j-j-jaw." He said once more, a satisfied expression passing over his face as the words came out as coherently as possible.

"Okay." I responded, just as the curlers pinged to indicate they had reached temperature. I breathed in a huge gulp of air before grabbing them from the counter and pulling them towards Niklaus's body. I was absolutely terrified; I dealt with computers not injuries, but I knew however that right now I was their only hope. I ripped Niklaus's shirt fully open so I could reach the wound easily.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." I said to him quickly, before lining up the end of the curlers with the entrance of the wound. I then thrust them down rapidly into the entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAHH" Klaus screamed loudly, and I even saw a tear travel down his cheek. I pulled the curlers away from the wound and crinkled my nose as the smell of burning flesh filled the apartment. I examined the injury and saw that all the surrounding skin had been burnt and the bleeding had stopped. It had been painful for NIklaus, but I had successfully corterised the wound.

I propped Niklaus up against some pillows on the sofa and switched the curlers off.

"Hang in there mate, I'm just going to sort out Caroline and then everything will be fine." I tried to say with a laugh, however it got stuck in my throat as my thoughts began to dwell on what I was about to do.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cupboard, before collecting a knife, some bandages, a pair of tweezers, a needle, some thread and a magnet. I looked at the items and decided that I had everything that I needed.

I turned back and knelt beside Caroline who had stopped fitting and could manage to speak once more.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Stef." She mumbled quietly, her features contorting in pain.

"I know Care, I know you are, it's fine - I know you weren't yourself." I said soothingly before placing a pillow behind her head and slowly easing her onto it.

"Don't do this Stefan, I know what you're going to do, I heard you telling Klaus. Please just let me die; I don't think I can take the pain." She sobbed, grasping my hand within hers.

"You are strong Care, the strongest person I know; and I'm not going to let this beat you. The Organization does not get to win. Okay?" Caroline nodded weakly in response, her terror making her unable to form words.

I twisted the cap off the vodka before pouring it over the skin below her ear; I needed the area to be sterile.

"Brace yourself Caroline, and bite down on this." I said seriously, swallowing some sick that was beginning to rise in my throat as I grasped the knife in my hand.

I slowly lowered the knife to her skin, my hand shaking slightly; but I couldn't let that stop me. I then slowly made the incision from the base of her ear and four centimeters down her neck. Caroline sobbed, and screamed and writhed in pain as I put down the knife and picked up the tweezers and magnet.

"It's going to be over really soon Caroline, I promise." I mumbled out, the stench of blood caught in my throat causing me to stumble over some of the words.

I pinched the wound tightly, causing it to open and earning me another ear splitting scream from Caroline. I hovered the magnet above the incision and slowly I saw a shiny metal capsule appear near the surface of the wound. I lowered the tweezers and pinched the shiny metallic object between them before slowly easing them out of the incision and from her neck. I threw it to the ground, pressed a bandage tightly against her neck to stem the blood flow, and reached for the bottle of vodka once again.

"Ohmygod, my nose isn't bleeding, and my head isn't hurting anymore!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know Care, I've removed the chip. Now all I've got to do is stitch this up and you'll be as good as new." I said attempting to be optimistic, despite the fact I knew that pouring vodka over a large opened wound to sterilize it, was going to hurt way more than any head-ache.

I uncapped the bottle once more and poured generously over the incision.

"AAAAAAAHHH" Caroline screamed, mimicking her cries from earlier.

"It's nearly over..." I muttered soothingly. I then grabbed the needle that I had already threaded and tied a small knot in the end before slowly beginning to close the wound. Caroline's flinches and moans were minimal in comparison to the ones earlier, and I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that the worst was over now. Finally I made the last stitch and tied it off, before slumping back and cupping my head in my hands.

"Thank god." I exclaimed, before grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard and taking a large swig. It wasn't until now that I realized how badly my hands were really shaking.

"Thank you..." Caroline mumbled from where she lay on the floor. I placed the bottle on the counter before picking her up gently and carrying her through to the guest room. She needed to sleep after that huge ordeal.

I entered the living room and helped Klaus onto the couch, knowing that moving him too much could potentially start the bleeding once more.

Once I was finally finished I sat exhausted down on the couch opposite, when I heard a knock on the door.

Man, I really could find no peace around here could I...

I paced down the hallway and pulled it open; a surprise stood waiting on the other side.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. I'm not usually a huggy sort of person, but after what just happened things had definitely changed.

"Well, I found out that Jenna was trained in medicine and I figured it would be best if there was a Doctor on both teams. As soon as you left I got on a flight that was leaving for here. I should have got here sooner but the plane was delayed by an hour." She explained as I let her in.

"Bloody hell..." I said exhaling; Klaus was rubbing off on me.

"What?"She asked confused.

"Well if you had gotten here sooner, there would have been an actual doctor to stick some curlers into Klaus and corterise the bleeding and to cut Caroline open and pull out a tracking chip." I said with a small laugh at the whole irony of it.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she quickly flung open her medical kit and found her gloves, drugs and other equipment.

"Where are they? I need to check they're okay!" She said rapidly before pacing down the corridor and finding Klaus asleep on the couch.

"Grab me a blood bag from the fridge, he's lost a lot of blood and needs it replaced." She shouted.

"Since when do we have blood bags in the fridge?" I responded confused, but grabbed them anyway.

Bonnie promptly inserted an IV line and attached the blood bag. She also pulled some morphine from her bag which she attached to a drip. Slowly Klaus began to look more human.

"Now point me in the direction of Caroline." She insisted as she grabbed some more blood from the fridge. I led her through to the room where Caroline was sleeping and she repeated exactly the same thing. Whilst she was working I made her a cup of tea and sat on the couch waiting. She finally made her way into the living room and sat down beside me.

"Have you ever considered studying medicine Stefan?" She asked intrigued.

"No why?" I said puzzled.

"Because you did a damn good job today; because of you both of our friends are alive." She said smiling.

Her words brought a smile to my face, but did leave me wondering how long they'd remain that way - after-all, we still had The Organization to take down.

**Hey guys.  
So first I want to apologize again for the cliff hanger last chapter.****  
****Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters.  
Please continue reading, reviewing and following!  
Thanks... **


	12. Together

**Stefan's POV**

Bonnie and I decided that it was in our best interest to give Caroline and Klaus some space; they would both be awake soon and had some well needed catching up to do. Whilst they did their talking we could spend our time packing up yet more equipment and loading it into the plane. Already the other team had put together a plan and text us the supplies they required; worrying it had things like C4 and fireworks on the list. We got hold of them anyway despite our reservations.

**Caroline's POV**

I awoke and stared up at the ceiling, I clutched my head in my hands, but not in pain; I was attempting to forget the horrifying memories of what had happened the night before. I remembered feeling like I was dying, feeling worse than I had in my whole entire life; I remember how my skin prickled and I felt as though my body was going to burst into flames of pain as Stefan made the cut into my neck. With that thought, I raised my hand to the side of my neck and flinched as I pressed down on the bandage; there was still some pain from the incision but other than that I felt as good as new. I couldn't believe those bastards at The Organization; they hypnotized me, sent me off to kill my husband _and_ implanted some chip in my head to trigger death if I failed – there was no way in hell they were getting away with this. I wanted revenge, and I was going to get it.

"Ohmygod, Klaus!" I exclaimed suddenly as I remembered how he had become injured in our fight; how I'd stabbed him and yet again injured him. It seems the saying really was true, the ones you love you hurt the most.

I sat up and rapidly swung my legs over the side of the bed, I needed to see him; they'd hypnotized me to forget him, but that whole time I'd felt a yearning, a pull towards him, I loved him and my subconscious missed him even in my hypnotized state. I walked slowly down the hallway and discovered him lying asleep, shirtless, on top of the covers in the guest bedroom.

Rapidly, I ran towards him; before gently getting on the bed beside him and sitting crossed legged. I ran my hands over his chest as he slept, I flinched away, horrified as my fingers traced the merciless looking stab wound on his chest. The surrounding skin was burnt in a little ring, and it was tinged a vicious red color; that was where Stefan had burned the nerves to slow and eventually stop the blood flow. Tears began to form in my eyes as I leant over his chest and continued to look over the many scratches and bruises I had left on his body. My tears flowed down my cheeks, down my chin and dripped onto his chest.

"Don't cry love." Klaus said quietly, and I turned to see that he had opened his eyes. He gently stroked my hand as he spoke.

"I did this to you! I hurt you; really bad this time!" I continued to sob; Klaus slowly eased himself up into sitting position, flinching as he did so, before placing his hands firmly on his hips and pulling me towards him so my head was resting on his upper chest.

"I don't blame you sweetheart; this wasn't really you. This was The Organization." He kept on as he stroked my hair and forehead tenderly. I pulled my head away and moved closer towards him until our heads were level.

"I missed you Klaus; I missed you so _so _much, and I'm so sorry for hurting you and freaking out about the whole Organization thing." I rushed out, anxious for him to know that I no longer felt the way I did when I stormed out of our house all that time ago.

"I was wrong Caroline, I know as your husband I should have told you about my past; I was just too ashamed and embarrassed, I didn't want you to see that side of me." He replied sincerely.

"I don't care about that Nik; I want us to just forget about what has happened in the past and move on. I love you, every single side of you; storming out of the house that night was completely unreasonable and landed us in this stupid mess. I want you to know that you can tell me anything and _everything_ – you and I have been apart for way _way_ too long; anything that we do from now on we do together." I continued to babble, my words falling over one another as I spoke quickly. It seemed we really did have the worst track record for hurting one another; it definitely wasn't the best relationship in the world…

"I love you Caroline Forbes; and this drama and hurting one another is over. I want you by my side for the rest of my life, just like I said in my vows on our wedding day." Klaus said leaning forward, before pressing his lips gently to mine; and that was when I realised I'd missed him even more than I'd thought. I kissed him back enthusiastically, deepening the kiss as our tongues made contact and moved in the way that showed me we belonged together. My hands roamed down his chest, but our mouths never left one another.

"AH." Klaus exclaimed and rapidly broke the kiss, leaving us both panting heavily.

"What?" I inquired, confused by his sudden outburst. He nodded his head in the direction of my hand and I saw that I must have gotten too enthusiastic and applied pressure to the wound.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!" I said hastily, before moving quickly away from here.

"There is going to be no more of that until you're better!" I continued, but I saw a cheeky glint in Klaus's eye as he eased himself towards me very slowly before placing a chaste kiss to my lips just for the sake of it. He drew away with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I should get better as quickly as possible then love." He replied. I laughed at the stubborn tone in his voice before making my way out to the living room to find Bonnie, and hopefully some more pain relief for Klaus. I finally tracked her down and she pulled a mean looking needle from her kit before making her way back to the guest room, both Stefan and I followed.

Klaus winced as the needle entered the burnt skin, and I looked away quickly – I couldn't look at it, at least if I couldn't see it I could pretend that it wasn't my fault.

"So Bonnie and I have packed up the things ready to go back to England and finish off The Organization." Stefan continued to say, with a mysterious look in his eye.

"Great, when are we leaving?" I responded enthusiastically, I couldn't wait till I could get even with the bastards who had once again caused me to hurt my husband.

"Um, well… Bonnie and I intend to leave tonight. You and Klaus have been through a lot, you can't come with us…" Stefan said slowly, with a guilty expression on his face.

"What!?" Klaus and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"You two are hurt!" Bonnie added, as if that justified taking our revenge from us.

"There is no way in hell you two are going without Klaus and I. They messed with our lives, burnt down our home, stalked us, hypnotised me and tried to make me kill my own husband! I will get my revenge, it doesn't matter if you leave on that plane now without us because we will get there somehow; with or without your help." I exclaimed stubbornly; this was something I would not bargain about – I would get my revenge if it was the last thing I do.

"Care-" Stefan began to say.

"Don't you dare 'Care' me Stefan Salvatore! Klaus and I are coming whether you like it or not; so you go and call the others now and inform them that the final mission is being postponed for a week or so, because you are not doing this without us." I continued. I saw the look on Stefan's face and smiled; I knew I'd won the argument.

"Fine." He said tight lipped, with a defeated expression on his face.

"Thanks" I added feeling tired. The kill chip really had taken its toll on me, and adding the many cuts and bruises from my tussle with Klaus to the mix then I was feeling pretty rough despite the confident front I was putting up.

"Well, you'd better be ready – because every day for the next week I'm going to be making you and Klaus train harder than ever before; and then both myself and Bonnie, who after all is a qualified Doctor, will decide if you are fit and healthy enough for this job."

"But-" I started to say; knowing that it would be exceedingly hard for Klaus to train in his current condition.

"You and Klaus are my best friend's Caroline, I love you both – but there is going to be no more negotiation on the matter." Stefan said sternly, before turning abruptly and leaving the room. Bonnie promptly followed.

"Well love, you'd better climb in next to me – it seems we're going to need all the sleep we can get."

**Hi!**

**I'm so so sorry for such a late update; I have been so low on ideas just lately and have been behind on my other stories as well. – I also just started another which I have had a lot of ideas for so have been spending a lot of my time writing that. **

**Thanks to: Jwakeel, Jamie, Klaroline-teenwolf, If We Burn You Burn With Us123, layaboo, ApekshaStar, Marianne and saba who have all reviewed since my last update! **


	13. Exercise

**Caroline's POV**

I continued to jog across the field, the crisp and cold morning air cutting into my skin as I attempted to keep up my pace. It had been tough since the whole nearly dying incident and my fitness had really dropped, I knew it was going to be hard getting back to the level at which I'd been before. However, as I looked behind me I knew it was going to be much tougher for Klaus than it would be for me.

"Are you alright?" I stopped and shouted concernedly at Klaus who had come to a complete stop about 100 meters away and was bent over, breathing heavily. It was a good job that Stefan wasn't here, he could quite possibly be the meanest drill master I had ever met; we ran 5 miles every morning and evening under Stefan's orders, to prove to him that we could keep up the pace and wouldn't be a burden if we joined the mission to take down the Organization; something which Klaus and myself both had our hearts set on. I began to get a bit worried as Klaus continued to stay where he was, looking not so good.

"Klaus?" I shouted again, worried as he didn't look in very good shape.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, you keep on going!" He exclaimed breathlessly; but there was no way in hell I was carrying on and leaving him. I'd meant what I'd said yesterday whatever we did now we did together, we'd been apart way too long. I jogged quickly over to him and gave him a quick once over; it was hard to miss the bloodstain that marked the bottom of his shirt.

"You split your wound!" I exclaimed as I quickly pulled up his shirt and examined the area in which he'd been stabbed not too long ago; it seemed that the intense physical activity started the blood flow once more.

"I'm fine love, I promise." Klaus insisted as he grasped my hands within his and lowered his face to mine, before placing a small kiss to my lips - this was definitely the benefit of jogging alone. I pulled away from him quickly; I knew that he was trying his best to distract me from his injury.

"Don't distract me NIklaus; you can't keep on going like this, if this training is going to hurt you then you can't do it. I will completely understand if you decide it's time to stop; you and I can just go home and let the others deal with The Organization. I need you alive way more than I need revenge Nik. Always and forever remember." I said honestly, grasping his hand tightly and staring intently at him, whilst smiling as I remembered our wedding vows.

"I can get through this Caroline; and you know as well as I do neither of us can stop until we get what we really want: revenge. You and I can do this together, this is just a small set back; you can stitch me up before we get back, we can nip into a pharmacy and get some painkillers; I'll be as good as new." He replied, his gaze just as intense. I let out a large breath; I would have supported him with whatever he chose just like I said, but I knew that I did need revenge.

"Okay then; can you keep on going? There's only a mile to go and then we can find a pharmacy?" I added.

"Yes, let's get going." Klaus replied as we joined hands once more and began jogging again, hand in hand, but at a slightly slower pace this time. I smiled up at him and couldn't help but think that after everything we had gone through I was still the luckiest woman in the world, we may not have spent that much time as husband and wife, and we may have tried to kill one another multiple times; but that didn't take away from the fact that we truly loved one another - I could tell from now on, whatever the ups and downs, we would face them together.

**Klaus's POV**

I'd lied to Caroline.

I'd done the one thing I'd promised I would never do again.

I had to though; I was in excruciating pain, pure agony - I could feel the blood flow from my wound increasing slightly as we jogged. Dots began to swim on my vision as we continued; I had to get through this though, both for her and for myself. I knew that we only had minutes left until we finished our scheduled jog and found ourselves a pharmacy. However, I couldn't help but think that the drugs they sold over the counter just weren't going to cut it, right now I felt like I needed some industrial strength Morphine. I tightened my grip around Caroline's hand as I could see the edge to the field fast approaching; only about 200 meters to go or less, I had to keep on going.

"We made it, ohmygod we made it; I was so sure we weren't!" She gasped and took a long drink from the water bottle before passing it over to me, I accepted it thankfully.

"We did love; see I told you everything would work out." I replied, trying my best to hide the grimace of pain that was threatening to surface.

"Right, there's a pharmacy about a two minute walk from here. Not long now." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the desired direction. We turned the corner and there it was; right now I felt like I was staring at my own little slice of heaven, behind those doors lay the answer to my predicament.

We entered the pharmacy and first went on the hunt for some needle and thread before making our way over to the counter.

"Ohmygod, April!" Caroline exclaimed as she stared at the nurse behind the counter.

"Caroline!?" The woman replied equally as shocked; I flinched once again as the pain hit me, hoping they would finish up their conversation soon so we could get to the matter of my bleeding side.

"I haven't seen you in years, how are you, how have you been?" Caroline asked as she bounced up and down on her heels excitedly.

"I've been really great thanks Caroline, I left Mystic Falls straight after graduating high school; I moved to a small town called Fell's Church, fell in love and started having kids as soon as possible! How about you?" The other girl, who I believe Caroline called April, continued.

"Woah, that sounds so lovely April! Well, this is my husband Klaus we've been together for a few years and we're in the same profession." Caroline replied guardedly; I guess it wasn't really in her best interest to tell her old friend that she was an ex-professional criminal, I'm pretty sure that was a definite conversation killer.

"Oh wow, what would that be?" She inquired; I saw Caroline's face pale as she thought of a convincing lie.

"Oh, well...we run a motorcycle store and repair shop in the area where we live; which brings us to our current problem. Unfortunately my husband here had a small incident involving a Stanley knife in the garage." Caroline continued convincingly; obviously trying to link my injury to our background story.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good - what can I do for you?" She inquired.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we're going to need something a little bit stronger than your average pain killer..." Caroline said persuasively as she lifted up the corner of my shirt to show the wound to April.

"Ohmygod, you _have_ to go to the hospital; that doesn't look good!" April said shocked, she was obviously in doubt about why I wasn't doubling over in pain; if so we were having the same thought. Sadly her advice made sense, but seeing as Caroline and I were both wanted in this country it wasn't safe for us to go to places such as hospitals where we could be recognized and the police could be informed. I guess there was only a certain amount of times you could schedule a break-out from a hospital.

"Well, you see; we can't... because...ummm..." Caroline began to babble, obviously unable to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why we couldn't go to the hospital.

"Because, I have a major fear of hospitals; the minute I come near one I don't know what comes over me, I just, break down..." I said, grimacing as I tried to make myself sound as foolish and scared as possible. Let's just say it didn't come naturally; I, Klaus Mikaelson, did my best to have as little fears as possible.

"Oh, so what do you want me to do?" April asked confused.

"We were hoping you could hook us up with some of the strong stuff." Caroline said bluntly as she stared intently at April; the poor girl turned incredibly white and a scared look appeared on her features.

"You mean Morphine?! I can't Caroline; you have no idea what will happen to me if my boss found out that I smuggled you some, they monitor the supplies!" She replied, I could tell however that she was pretty conflicted; I knew that she really wanted to help us.

I doubled over in pain as convincingly as I could, moaning quietly; it didn't take much pretending, the pain was beginning to get pretty unbearable; but at least the wound was beginning to scab, it meant the blood flow was being stemmed.

"Ohmygod, okay, I will...I will... You stay right here and I'll grab some for you!" She exclaimed, my display having thoroughly convinced her.

"Good job." Caroline muttered to me as we watched April walk away.

"Thanks sweetheart." I replied, but only halfheartedly.

April came pacing back holding a brown bag tightly in one hand, her knuckles had turned a violent shade of white.

"Here you go." She said quickly, thrusting the bag into Caroline's hand.

"Thanks so much April." Caroline said, before handing her some money for the needle and thread; we turned to leave but Caroline spoke once more.

"Wait a sec; do you have a bathroom in here?" She inquired; April nodded before pointing us in the right direction. Standing still dulled the pain, but the walk to the bathroom was painful.

"Quick, get in." Caroline said sharply before shoving me inside and locking the door. I noticed she had conveniently taken us into the women's bathroom which had a long set of mirrors a small chair, a couch and a table. I gaped in shock; the men's room certainly didn't look like this.

"Woah, you have basically a living room in the women's bathroom." I commented drily.

"This is the area for applying makeup you idiot; now sit down quickly before anyone tries to get in here and realizes I've locked the whole of the bathroom." I did as I was told; my wife really could be scary when she wanted to. Caroline rapidly pulled the Morphine needle from her bag before injecting it into my arm. She then grabbed the needle and thread we bought, before threading the needle, tying a not and pulling up my shirt ready to begin stitching.

"You sure about this?" She inquired her voice shaky - I didn't blame her, I didn't fancy stitching up a person either.

"It's fine Caroline; Stefan can't see any signs of weakness." I replied bluntly, she nodded and I flinched as she pressed the needle into my skin; the Morphine hadn't kicked in yet.

She slowly began to stitch up the wound; I kicked myself mentally a few times as I let a few moans escape me – sometimes even the bravest of people had to let down the tough exterior. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I tilted my head back to stare at the ceiling. Thankfully, she was done quickly.

"Done." She said quickly before knotting the thread and discarding the rest of the things we didn't need. She turned back to face me and I began to get up, but she walked over and rapidly pushed me back down – the expression on her face puzzled me.

"What are you doing love?" I inquired as she sat on my lap, many thoughts began racing through my mind.

"What does it look like?" She continued as she positioned a leg either side of me and quickly pulled my shirt up and over my head before pressing her lips to my chest.

"Really, here?!" I exclaimed, but not in protest.

"Why not?" She replied, her voice tickling my chest.

"I thought you said we couldn't be long in here?" I continued my muscles tensing as her lips dropped lower until they brushed against the sore wound she just stitched. Both the pain and pleasure made me lose sense of all rational thought and argument.

"You and I haven't been together in a long while Klaus; and now that we are, we're never alone. There's always someone there, be it Stefan or Bonnie and if we get back to the mission then one of the others. We need to make the most of this alone time." She replied cheekily, before her lips returned and pressed back against mine, her tongue invading my mouth.

"That's very true love…" I responded, as my voice dropped an octave. I kissed her back enthusiastically, realizing how much I'd missed this. My hands dropped from around her waist as I grabbed the end of her shirt and began to rapidly tug it up and over her head.

After all, a man did have needs; even an injured one…

**Hey guys!**  
**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed this one…**  
**Please continue to read, review and follow.**  
**Thanks :D **


End file.
